


Boys Just Want to Have Fun

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Added Ardyn because why not, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bad Touch Chancellor, Cindy understands him though, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Gotta have fluffy sex, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Idk if it's actual dom/sub but, M/M, Making Out, Oops, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably shitty writing too, Prompto is a little hoe, Shitty club AU woohoo, Smoking, They can't fuck hard all the time, This was honestly an excuse to write Prompto as a hoe, a bit of agnst, they get a little kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Prompto loved clubbing, drinking, smoking, and most of all fucking. He's not a hoe he swears but it's all just fun. One night Prompto find himself flirting with a sexy dark haired man before dancing with him, kissing him, going back to said man's apartment and soon, they were fucking. After getting caught leaving the next day he feels so bad but he doesn't know why. Are these feelings?





	1. Let the Fun Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey *swoops in*
> 
> So here I am again. I probably shouldn't be writing because I suck at it but I've thought of this idea a few days ago and just had to write it. This will be a few chapters long so bare with me with updates. Once again I'm not a writer and this is probably shit but like I always say, at least I tried. Also I read over this a bunch which is basically my way of editing. 
> 
> BTW the song mentioned is Pony by Genuwine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68IFfpJNLUs It makes a really good grinding song.
> 
> Enjoy!

Prompto Argentum was the kind of guy who just wanted to have a good time. Most people would say he was a party animal but that’s not the correct terminology he would use to describe it. It’s called “having fun”. This 20-year-old blonde hair, blue eyed sunshine just wanted to have fun and the only way he could have the most fun was going to clubs and dancing the night away. He would also drink a little and he accidently picked up a slight smoking habit that he was meaning to break, but he looks cool doing it. Another thing he had got into, which was probably the most fun, was sleeping around. Prompto wouldn’t call himself a hoe or whore but from time to time, he would find himself with a hot chick or even a hot dude and they would bang that night. It had almost became an objective for him each night: flirt with someone, go back to their place, have sex, and quickly leave before the other had woken up. Now it may sound douchey but that’s all a part of the fun. He would be nice enough to text and apologize to them for leaving so early and they would reply to him asking to go out again, but he would just block their number. Okay, maybe doing that was a little douchey but he rarely saw the same person twice. It only happened a few times and he played the “I was too drunk to remember you” card and the person would just walk away. He made it out easy each time.

Club Lava was literally the hottest club in Insomnia. Almost everyone went there and it was said to be pretty “lit”. The club itself was obviously red themed with fire painted all over the walls. The contrasting white seats that littered the bar and VIP section really gave the club character. Not to mention the checkered dance floor holding countless number of bodies that grind, twerked, and shook together. Prompto found himself amongst these people as he grinds himself against a random guy while grinding up against a girl. This was the life. He was truly in euphoric bliss. He loved the feeling of just dancing because it made him feel so alive. Once the song changed to something much slower, he stopped dancing and decided to grab himself a drink. He made his way to the bar and waved to his favorite bartender. She came right over with her short blonde hair with bouncing curls.

“Hey there sugar! What can I do you for?” She asked teasingly flirting with him.

“Ha Ha Cindy very funny. I’ll take the usual bourbon on the rocks if you would be so kind.” He rolled his eyes at her.

“Comin’ right up lover boy!” She said as she turned to make his drink and soon returning with it. “So who is the lucky guy or gal tonight hmm Prom?” She asked him. Cindy was like Prompto’s best friend so she knew of his sleeping around antics. She told him as long as he was safe that he could do whatever he wanted with anyone.

“To be complete honest, tonight might be a bust. I haven’t really seen anyone that catches my eye.” He sighed to her. He hasn’t seen anyone remotely good looking at all tonight.

“What about the guy dancin’ with you? Or the girl you were dancin’ with?

“Nah those were just dance partners. Nothing special at all.” He glanced out into the crowd once more seeing if he could find someone. When he didn’t see anyone out on the dance floor, he humored himself and look toward the VIP section. There were rarely people that sat there because only the richest of the rich could sit in those velvet white seats. “Yeah I don’t see anyon- Hold the fuck up!” He said with utter excitement. “Th-there, in the VIP section… three smoking hot dudes! Do you think I could take all of them home?” He asked dreamily.

“Now I done told you that you could do what ya want, but takin three guys home seems a bit much even for you sunshine.”  
“I was only partially kidding.” He laughs and continued to stare at the three gorgeous men. The one that really caught his eye was the one with jet black hair and electric blues eyes. Now he was one sexy motherfucker. His all black ensemble brought out his eyes so well and his lips just looked so delectable. By this point, Prompto was swooning over this mysterious looking man.

“Hey, earth to blondie. How bout you go over there and make your move instead of droolin all over my counter.” Cindy said trying to snap Prompto back into reality.

“Okay, okay I’m going. Do I look good? Or sexy? Or-”

“You look fine as wine lover boy now go get your man and remember-”

“Yeah, yeah. Be safe, condoms, lube, yada yada yada all that bullshit.”

“You’re like a lil brother to me Prom. I ain’t gonna let no one hurt ya so if things go bad, give me a call.

“I will, promise.” He said as he got off the bar stool and headed straight for the VIP section. He pushed his way through the crowd until he finally made it there. Out of sight, he made sure his hair and eyeliner was, like the kids say, “on fleek”. Once he deemed himself ready, he snuck his way in toward the three beautiful men. The raven-hair man stood against the wall while the glasses guy and muscles were chatting. Prompto took his opportunity and made his way to the man he now dubbed as “Raven” until he got an actual name tapping him on the shoulder. Raven was startled a little but soon turned to meet Prompto’s light blue eyes.

“Hey mister mysterious.” Prompto started.

“Uh hey…”

“Oh… sorry if that came out weird or rude. From afar you just seem like the mysterious type”

“From afar huh?” Raven smirked a little.

“Yeah from afar.” Prompto also gave a smirk.

“Noctis, I’m Noctis. Noct for short but that’s usually for people closer to me like friends and family.”

“Prompto. And I guess I’ll have to get to know you a little better then, Noct.” He said teasingly causing the other to roll his eyes.

“I could really use a drink. Wanna go grab one with me at the bar?”

“Man this already sounds like a date and I’ve talked to you for under 3 minutes.” He chuckled a little.

“Take it or leave it blondie. I can go by myself you know.” He said with mock annoyance.

“Okay let’s go then.” He smiled brightly. Man, was he lucky right now.

“Iggy, Gladio, I’m going to get a drink I’ll be back.” Both Ignis and Gladio nodded him off noticing the random blonde with him but they didn’t say anything about it.  
Noctis and Prompto made it back to the bar and ordered their drinks.

“I’ll take a Long Island with an extra shot of rum please.” Noctis spoke his order first.

“I’ll take 3 shots of tequila.”

“Damn are you trying to get fucked up?” Noctis eye widened a bit at Prompto’s order.

“Nah just want to get a little loosen up. Don’t worry I can handle it.” And by handle it he means he won’t throw up but he would be pretty far gone and, most importantly, he’ll be even more flirty which was all part of his plan. Once the drink came, Noctis drank his slowly while Prompto downed all 3 shots one after the other. He was already beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. He laid a hand on Noct’s shoulder and gave him a wicked grin.

“You know… You’re really fucking hot.” Prompto words were slurred a bit and his cheeks were a light shade of red.

“Really now? Well you aren’t half bad yourself.” Noctis smirks while reaching out and laid his hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Prompto nearly moaned on contact but contained himself the best he could in his alcoholic state. This was so fun.

“Wanna go fu-dance?” He laughed at his mistake. Noctis eyes seemed to darken at the comment before quickly agreeing to go dance.

  
Prompto stumbled a little out of his chair and slowly, without falling, made it to the dance floor with Noctis in toe. A fast pace song was playing before the DJ cut the track.

“Alright everybody let’s turn up to this old-school jam. Find yourself a sexy ass partner if you don’t have one and grind it out All. Night. Long.” A familiar song that both boys recalled as “Pony” started playing and the grinding began. Prompto took the lead first by facing away from Noctis and wrapping his arm around his neck while swaying his hips against him. Noctis immediately took hold of his hips and ground back against the other’s ass. Prompto let a soft moan escape just from the touch of the other’s clothed cock against him. Noctis groaned into his ear which sent Prompto’s mind into so many dirty fantasies. The song continued on and Prompto could feel the erection forming behind him and damn… Noctis wasn’t small at all. The blonde himself was sporting an erection too but soon forgot about it when he felt lips against his neck. He moaned again as the other sucked light. As the song ended, their movement slowed to a stop and Prompto turned to face Noctis with a devious look in his face.

“Dude… we practically just fucked on the floor just now and it was fucking hot.” Prompto said a little dazed. Noctis’s eyes grew a little bit dark again before he rose his hand and cupped the other’s chin and leaning in close to his ear.

“Now we could always make your little statement and that song come true you know.” He said with such seduction that Prompto literally whimpered. Noct leaned back up and pressed a quick kiss onto the blonde’s lips. Before he could get too far away, Prompto nearly lunged at him and attacked his mouth with his. Holy fuck was Prompto enjoying. Noctis’s tongue was like fucking magic in his mouth and it felt so good. He _tasted_ so good. One of Noct’s hands made its way on to the other’s ass giving it a firm squeeze before pushing themselves closer together causing Prompto to moan into the kiss. Once they pulled a part for air it was Prompto’s turn to whisper into the others ear.

“Mmmm… fuck…let’s go to your place _Noct_.” His words laced with lust and desire as he used that infamous nickname. It took all of Noctis’s will power not to fuck the hot blonde right there on the dance floor. He took a hold of said blonde’s hand and made it through the crowd back to the VIP section. Prompto smiled the whole way there.

“Ignis, I’m calling a cab to take us back to my place. We’re umm tired… yeah… tired…” He tried to sound convincing even thrown in a yawn. Ignis just shook his head but said it was okay to call a cab. As they waited for the cab, they stood near the wall speaking utter filth to each other while making out.

“I wanna ride you like a chocobo all fucking day.” Prompto sang out teasingly.

“You have such a nice ass and I can’t wait to see what it looks like with my dick pounding into it.” Noctis said as that not-so-shy hand gave a playful smack to the other’s ass before squeezing it once more. Prompto literally couldn’t be happier. His plan was reaching its finale and he was so ready to get dicked-down.

The cab had arrived and Noctis and Prompto took there leave quickly.

“Enjoy your night with your blonde twink!” Gladio shouted laughing as Noct just flipped him off as he and Prompto got into the cab.

They couldn’t keep their hand off each other the whole ride to Noctis’s place. They were touching all over and making out. Hell, Prompto was practically in his lap grinding himself slowly as they both moaned into each other's mouths. The cab driver told them they were at their destination and they both sprung out the cab latched on to one another. Noctis paid the driver before tugging Prompto up to his apartment. _Score_!

  
Once they gotten inside, Noctis pushed Prompto against a wall as their kisses grew more sloppy becoming more tongue than lips. Noctis soon kissed down to the other's neck sucking and licking leaving small red marks all over.

“Mmmm… B-bedroom” Prompto moaned out in between kisses. Noct smirked against his neck before kissing up to his ear and nibbled on it.

“I've never done something like this before, but you are so fucking sexy that I couldn't pass up this opportunity.”

“Oh fuck… Me too…” Now that wasn't true at all but Prompto could at least play along. He was in the heat of the moment and all he could do was wither underneath Noctis’s strong hands. He let out a gasp before he realized the other was picking him up. He wrapped legs around his waist smirking as he ground down against him. Noctis’s eyes were darkened with so much want, no, _need_.

  
He finally got them both off the wall and walked to his bedroom with Prompto nipping at his neck letting out sweet moans. Once they got into his room, he pushed Prompto down onto his bed and kissed him hard. Those sloppy kisses returned and they were rutting against each other like horny teenagers. Noctis soon pull back to remove his shirt revealing his toned abs and delicious looking shoulders. Hot damn, he was already sexy but his body was that of a sex God in Prompto’s eyes. He was staring intently as he bit his lip. He so much wanted to run his tongue between every bump of muscle on that hot body. Noctis smirked as he lift the blonde's hand and placed it on his chest.

  
“You can touch all you want.” And Prompto did just that. He ran a hand all along his chest, shoulders, and down to his stomach. He stopped at his pants looking up at the other with a devious grin.

  
“These,” He started unbuttoning the other's pants. “Gotta go.”

“Hey you can at least take your shirt off. I don't wanna be the only one naked.” He chuckled.

“Fiiinnneee.” Prompto lifted up and removed his shirt revealing his smooth, toned chest. Now he wasn't as build like Noctis was but it took him years to get his body to this point and he was damn sure proud of himself. He flung the shirt somewhere and before he knew it, his wrists were pinned above his head. Noctis took the opportunity to kiss down his neck and placed kiss all over his chest. He reached a nipple and flicked his tongue against before engulfing it into his mouth. Prompto let out a cry of pleasure followed by a loud moan. Noctis wanted to hear more of that sound so he reached the other nipple and teased it with his thumb while squeezing it lightly. Prompto was pretty much a moaning mess already and they haven't even fucked yet. “A-are y-you gonna fuck me...ohhhh... or play with my tits this whole time?” He moaned out with a laugh.

“You seem eager so maybe we should get down to business.” Noctis smirked against his nipple before kissing his way down to his stomach reaching Prompto’s jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans removing them quickly realizing he wasn't wearing any underwear. “Was this planned or something?” He rows an eyebrow.

  
“Nah I just like going commando. I’m not gonna lie though, it does make this whole situation a lot easier.” He laughs. This was a plan and it was going so damn well that Prompto almost forgot that this was a plan.

“You seem just as eager as me.” Prompto grinned.

“Oh, I am.” He goes back up and kisses the other. “I'm really eager to see what your ass looks like around my dick.” He kissed him once more as the other moaned into the kiss. Noctis pulled back to get his own pants off. He wasn't wearing any underwear as well. Prompto's mouth watered and fell open.  
Noctis was definitely not small. Well above average, a little more girth to him, and a slight curve that would feel so fucking fantastic inside him. He wanted to taste it so badly. He wanted to _feel_ it so much. Noctis seemed to notice his look and grinned back.  
“You know, instead of staring with your mouth wide open, how about you do something with that mouth.” That glint in his eye was dangerous and Prompto was immediately grabbing the others member stroking slowly, teasingly. Noctis let out a low groan at the feeling. Prompto kept up his teasing, fake inexperienced movements. “Are you sure you know what you're doing?” Noctis said jokingly. Prompto only smirked before looking him dead in the eyes as he put his mouth around the head and slowly sunk all the way down in one go not breaking eye contact. Noctis threw his head back and moaned a loud. “Ohhhh fuck Prompto… shiiiit… That feels good.” A hand rest upon the blonde hair in front of him stroking gently. Prompto started with low sucks and slowly set up a pace where he went up and down the hole length. Prompto's mouth was sinful. It felt too damn good and Noctis was in heaven. He experimentally brought his hips up when the other had went down. The blonde moaned around his dick going down his throat and Noct moaned a loud gripping unto his hair pulling him up and down fucking his mouth. Prompto began throating him once more as he looked up innocently before going all the way down. Having no gag reflexes really paid off. Noctis began thrusting his hip in a rhythm while bringing the other’s head down. The feeling was unbelievable and he should probably stop before he came like this. He rose Prompto off his dick, sighing at the release, and pulled him forward by the hair kissing him hungrily.

  
“Mmmm Noct… fuck me…” Prompto moaned out once he pulled back from the kiss.

“I’m so fucking happy to oblige.” Noctis said as he reached over on his dresser for lube and a condom.

“No condom.” Prompto voiced causing Noct’s eyes to widen slightly.

“Are you sure? You already trust me that much?”

“I wouldn’t really call it trust but I did let you fuck my mouth and I probably wouldn’t have if I thought you had a disease or something.” This caused Noctis to laugh.

“Man, I’m liking you more and more.”

“I guess I’m liking you too.” He smirked. Well, he’s mainly liking the idea of that nice dick fucking him but once again, he’s playing along.

Noctis opened the lube bottle and poured some onto his fingers. He placed the bottle back down before returning to the blonde teasing the entrance with the tip of one finger. He bent down to kiss and suck on the other’s milky thighs electing some beautiful moans from above. He smirked against his thigh before lightly licking the other’s balls. He licked up Prompto’s dick and sucked on the head before pushing that teasing finger in all the way to the knuckle. Prompto’s back arched and he moaned upon feeling the intrusion. _Fuck yes_ , it was finally getting somewhere and he was so ready for it. Another finger joined in scissoring him and he swore he was seeing stars already. He could cum like this but that wouldn’t be fun, now would it? “N-Noctis… please just…ohhh…. Fuck me already. Y-your fingers are like fucking magic…mmm but I bet your dick would feel sooooo much better” He said breathlessly practically begging.

“Begging for it huh? Now how could I refuse that?” Noctis reached for the bottle once more pouring some into his hand before applying it to his literally perfect dick. Once he was all lubed up, he teasingly slid between Prompto’s ass cheeks.

“F-fuck dude…I like don’t know y-you at all and you already seem like a fucking tease.” Prompto groaned impatiently.

“I wouldn’t really call myself a tease, but hearing you beg was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. Do it some more and I’ll reward you graciously.” Noctis laughed as Prompto rolled his eyes.

“Gross, you make me sound like a dog begging for food.”

“But, you’re neither a dog or begging for food right now.” A shit eating grin plastered on his face. He placed the tip in and didn’t go any further. Prompto whined refusing to beg. He wasn’t no bitch. Noctis just shrugged and slow slid the head in groaning at the tightness as Prompto moaned loudly. Noctis sat with the head inside for what seemed like an eternity not going any further and Prompto finally lost it.

“Ohhh f-fuuuck… fine just mmm… p-please, please, please fuck me. I-I want it so much.” Okay, maybe he was a bitch but damn it, it felt good. Noctis laughed as he lowered his head down to capture the blonde’s lips in a heated kiss before slowly sliding in. Prompto broke the kiss as he let out a drown out moan feeling each inch of that dick going inside him. _Fucking finally_. The stretch felt fantastic and Noctis’s dick was more amazing than he thought. The raven-haired man was finally all the way in and stalled for a bit before starting up a slow pace. Prompto was moaning with each thrust but he needed more. _So much more_. “Ohhhh…. D-dude… I’m not m-made of glass you know…fuck.”

“I-I know but I don’t know your limits and I don’t wanna accidently hurt you.” Noctis groaned out. In all honestly, Noctis wants to fold him in half and pound the other in the bed but he could at least be considerate. Prompto reached up to pull him back down to kiss him hard before moving to his ear smirking.

“Mmmm… oh trust me… I won’t break that easily.” He told him and Noctis’s consideration was thrown out the window. Within seconds, Prompto found himself folded in half with the other’s hands under his knees getting thrust into harder and faster. Oh, _yessss_ this was more like it.

“Damn, you’re flexible.” Noctis noted.

“So I’ve been tol- Oh fuuuck yeessss right there, right fucking there, fuck.” He was moaning more consistently now and the nice curve of the dick inside him nudged his prostate with each thrust.

“Gods Prompto… your ass feels so fucking good.” Noctis was moaning out himself from the feeling of the other’s hole tightly around his dick. This was fucking fantastic.

“Ohhh fuck… harder p-please mmmm fuck go h-harder.”

“You’re asking for it now.” Noctis snarled before thrusting with more power seemingly pounding into him. Prompto gasped and moaned even louder as the other wrecked him. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head and his brain was turning into mush. He’s never felt like this before. He’s never felt so good having sex. Maybe it was the dick inside him talking, but this was the best sex he’s had.

  
His moans were heightened when Noctis let his legs fall over his shoulders and grabbed his hip going faster. “Ohhh yes, yes, yesssss.” Was all Prompto could moan out as he was, indeed, fucked into the bed.

  
They fucked for God knows how long before both of them began to feel that tightness in their lower stomachs. Prompto, who somehow forgot about his own dick, reached for it stroking hard and fast to match the rough thrust going into him. “Ohhhh shit… I’m close… fuck keep going.” Prompto cried out.

“Fuck me too… oh shit.” Noctis’s thrust were growing erratic as he raced to reach his climax. Prompto was soon at his peak.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m cumming. Noctis, Noctis… ohhhh NOCTIS!” Prompto screamed the other name as he came over his hand and chest eyes rolling back once more. Noctis felt the other’s walls clench around his dick

“Oh shiiit…. Oh, fuck…Prompto.” He groaned out loudly and he slammed forward one last time before cumming deep inside him. He rode out his orgasm before slipping out slowly. Prompto moaned softly as he felt the cum ooze out of him. He loved this feeling. He loved feeling like a wreck after some good sex. He loved the afterglow of it all. He, once again, felt so alive.

  
They both were catching their breath as Noctis laid next to him. “Now, I could be wrong, but that was probably the best sex I’ve had in a long time.”

“Honestly, same man. Also, I think I have the right to call you Noct now.” Prompto laughed.

“You can call me whatever you want if you let me do that again someday.” Noctis gave him a dopey smile.

“Oh so a next time hmm? We’ll see.” Prompto smiled knowing that there probably won’t be a next time since he just got what he wanted: A good dick-down.

“Like I said early, I don’t usually do this so I feel like I should get to know you better.” Noctis told him.

“We could get breakfast tomorrow morning if you want.” Prompto suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” He yawned. “Man I’m fucking tired now let’s go to sleep.

“Now that sounds like a good plan.” Prompto yawned too as he curled against Noctis before they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Prompto woke first as planned and removed himself from the bed carefully so he didn’t wake the other. Once he succeed in doing that, he quickly put on his clothes, called a cab and waited quietly. When the cab was there, he was about to leave but before he could, he was stopped in his tracks by a familiar voice.

“Where are you going?” Noctis asked. _Shit_. Usually he would be up and out before the other person woke up now he really had to think of an excuse.

“Uh, I had something come up so I gotta leave. I’m so sor-”

“Don’t even fucking bother if you’re just gonna lie to me” Noctis looked pissed.

“Look Noct I-”

“Get the fuck out of my apartment. Now. I don’t want to see your face again.” Noctis voice rose as he was getting more angry.

“Noct listen I-”

“I said, get the fuck out of my apartment!” He yelled out. Prompto didn’t say a word and just left.

  
Once in the cab he told the driver to take him home and held his head in his hands. He felt awful. Usually when he left people the next morning it didn’t faze him at all so why did he feel like shit? Maybe it was because he actually got caught in the act of leaving? He wasn’t sure but he wanted this feeling to go away. When he reached his home he still felt like a piece of shit. He was so confused about his feelings. Did he have feelings for the other? Lust maybe, but romantic feelings? That wasn’t his style. For the rest of the day he contemplated his feeling. He had a cigarette in hand taking puff after puff while thinking over his complicated feelings. It took him all day but once he went to bed, he soon came to a realization:

 

 

He had made a terrible mistake.


	2. You Like Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am again with another chapter. I added a special character ;) 
> 
> Prompto comes to terms with his feelings or at least tries to forgot them but things seems to turn out well for him in the end. Minus the hiccup in the middle.
> 
> I'm my own editor so once again there are probably mistakes but at least I tried.

Prompto didn’t have the best coping mechanisms. He wouldn’t really call it coping, but he at least needed a way to stop thinking about that sexy raven-haired man who fucked him not too long ago. A few days had gone by and that was all he could think about. Not the actually sex, which was fantastic, but how he was dumb enough to try and escape the next morning, getting caught, and getting yelled at to leave. He tried to explain himself but Noctis wouldn’t let him speak. If he did explain he’d probably have been thrown out the window. He didn’t have a good explanation unless ‘just wanting your dick’ was one. He wanted so much to text him but what could he even say? A simple ‘I got your dick and I tried to dip sorry but wanna get coffee?’ He was truly the worst. Now back to his coping mechanisms. His smoking habit had gotten a little worse over the past few days with him nearly smoking a whole pack each day. He swears he’ll quit eventually. Today, since he ran out of cigarettes and he wasn’t totally depended on them, he resorted to drinking. Now, Prompto wasn’t a strong drinker. Each time he drank too much he would either throw up and cry or end up with a random person who was also drunk and together, they would have some awful drunk sex that he wouldn’t remember at all the next day.

 

Prompto was sitting on his dingy couch in his rundown apartment. His apartment was, some would call, a worse for wear. He kept it clean most of the time minus the occasion beer cans and empty alcohol bottles. The lights were dim all throughout and made the white walls a sickly yellow color. The ceiling was peeling and the floor had some permanent stains on it.

It was homey.

 Call him a mooch, but his parents pay for half his apartment’s rent and he does have a not-so-good-paying job to pay for the other half. He low key wants to quit and becoming a prostitute but that was frowned upon. Stupid societal norms. Anyways, he was sitting on his couch with an already half drunken bottle of tequila. He was so far gone but he felt good. Or at least he thought he felt good until he started thinking about Noctis again. Damn it he really fucked up. He didn’t know he would be this affected by leaving someone after a night of sex. He still didn’t know what he was feeling and the alcohol was making him more emotional. He needed someone to talk to or at least someone to watch him before he did something stupid. He should call Cindy. He still hadn’t told her what happened so this should be interesting. Once he stumbled and got his phone he immediately called her.

_“Howdy Prom! How are you doin today?_ ”

 

“Cin….. heeeeey~ Now don’t get mad but I’m a lil drunk right now.” His words were slurred heavily.

 

_“Prom why’re drunk?”_

 

“For fuuuunzies~ you should come over. I can’t feel my… anything.”

 

_“I’ll be over in a blink of an eye. Stay your ass right on that couch of yours.”_

“I proooomise.” He hung up the phone and slumped down on the couch taking another generous swig of tequila.

 

Some time went by and his door was being banged on. He was so confused and so fucking drunk but he mustered up what little strength he had to make it to the door. Maybe he shouldn’t have finished off that whole bottle. Once he reached and opened the door, Cindy was there with a concerned look.

 

“Ciiiindy~ I didn’t knooow you were coming.” He laughed as he leaned in to hug her. She sighed deeply stepping inside the apartment and closing the door. She walked her way over to his couch with him still hugging her. Once she sat him she got a good look at him. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were glassy and bloodshot, and his face was flushed red. He looked like a mess to say the least. He was staring off into space and she called his name to get his attention.

 

“Prom, you don’t usually drink like this unless something is eatin at ya. What’s on your mind?” She was probably taking a gamble here asking that question since Prompto was near incoherent but she thought she give it try. She was surprised when he did respond.

 

“Noctis…” He slurred out leaning against her shoulder, his happy demeanor diminished.

 

“Noctis? Was that the boy from the club the other night? You never did tell me about em.”

 

“Noctis….” He slurred out again and nodded his head, or was nodding off; she couldn’t tell. She soon felt him shaking and heard a quiet sob come from him.

 

“Prom-”

 

“I f-fucked up Cin…. I-I-I’m so confused…” He was definitely crying now. Cindy brought him into a hug trying to calm down his now loud cries.

 

“Prom did he hurt ya? I told you to call me if anything happened.”

 

“Noooo… I fucked up…. I left him.” He cried out. Cindy was now confused.

“Prompto, this never been a problem before so what makes this different?” Prompto never seemed to care when he slept with someone then left them so Cindy wondered what has gotten into him. “Did you hurt him?” She asked.

 

“No, listen…. We fucked and it was the best sex I’ve had...” He trailed off a bit. “But… I’m so confused because I felt bad for leaving… He caught me leaving Cindy… I’ve never been caught. He told me to leave and I’ve… felt like shit ever since. What’s wrong with me?” He looked to her with watery eyes.

 

“It seems to me you takin a likin to that young man Prom.” She chuckled a little. Who knew someone could be so oblivious to their own feelings? Prompto’s expression was… indescribable. He looked like a mixture between, shock, confused, and sick. Prompto was about to say something before he immediately stood up holding his mouth as he stumble-ran to the bathroom. Sick was the correct expression. Cindy went to comfort him ignoring the sounds of vomiting as she rubbed his back gently making sure he got it all up. After a while he was just heaving until he finally caught his breath and laid his head on the toilet. 

 

“I l-like him…?’

 

“Well only you know if ya do or not but with the way your actin, I think you feel something for him.” Cindy told him. “Do you?”

 

“I don’t fucking know Cin…. I never liked anyone before so I don’t know what I’m feeling.” He sighed as he got up from the toilet and wiped his mouth. “How _do_ you know?” He looked to her confused.

 

“Well, you tend to think about that person a lot and you want to be with them. Not just for sex though.” She reassured him. Prompto thought about this for a moment before he gasped in shock.

 

“Holy fuck! Cindy, I like him!” He dramatically shook her.

 

“Geez Prom calm down. Just let him know how ya feel.”

 

“Cindy… I-I can’t. He probably hates me. I… I left him. He said he didn’t want to see my face again.” He sighed sadly. “I have to forget about him.”

 

“Now how are ya goin to do that?” She asked him and he gave her a wicked grin.”

 

“I’m gonna do what I do best… clubbing!” He cheered.

 

“If that’ll make ya happy Prom but like I always say, be careful.” She smiled at him.

 

“I know, I know. He rolled his eyes. “Hey, you should go with me! It’ll be fun plus you don’t have to make drink after drink for dumbfucks.”

 

“I could use a load off and your right, I won’t have to deal with drunkards. You wanna meet at Club Lava later tonight?”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Also, I’m gonna look so fucking good! Maybe I’ll fine someone else to take home just to clear my mind from… you know who.” He sighed. Noctis still plagued his thought but maybe if he goes with someone else, he could finally forget about that black haired, blue eyed, sexy smirk- oh yeah he had to do this.

 

“As long as you’re careful Prom.” She reassured him. “Think I’m gonna head out to get ready and I’ll meet ya there around ten.” She said getting up and helped Prompto up from the floor. They left the bathroom and Prompto saw her out. He groaned in disgust at himself. Why did he have to feel like a love-sick bitch all of a sudden? He regained himself. He was going to go out tonight, have fun like he always does, and maybe find a cutie to go home with. It should be a good night.

 

The club was lively like it usually was. The strobe lights flashed and everyone was dancing the night away. Once Prompto got there, he noticed Cindy at the bar. She was wearing a pair of black high-waisted shorts and a white V-neck crop top that just barely showed her pink bra. Prompto sat down neck to hair wrapping his arm around her before whispering in her ear.

 

“Hey sexy, you come here often.”

 

“Ew Prom is that how ya pick up people.” She laughed at his antics before letting out a wolf whistle.

 

“Damn Prom, you weren’t kiddin when you said you’d look good.” She said eyeing his outfit. He wore black skinny jeans that made his ass look fantastic, a red button up that could easily have been mistaken as a crop top on how low the shirt went, and his signature black eyeliner. He though he looked cute as fuck.

 

“Why thank you Cin, I really want to see if someone will notice me and we could dance together or do a little more.” He nudged her shoulder and she laughed.

 

“Prom you really are a gem.” She grinned at him.

 

“Hey I’m gonna go dance now. Want to go with?” He asked her but she declined.

 

“I’m gonna stay here for a bit and get a drink but I’ll join you later.” She let him know before she saw him go out to the dance floor.

 

Dancing was Prompto’s second nature. He felt the music throughout his body as he swayed his hips to the beat. Someone came up behind him grabbing his hips pulling him against them. Prompto didn’t mind and just continued dancing with this stranger.  Said stranger was grinding against him which made Prompto instinctively grind back. They were like this until the music stopped and Prompto turned to look at the stranger. This boy, no, _man_ was sexy. His amber eyes and burgundy long hair really complimented his black suit and red tie. Prompto wondered why a man like this would be in a place like this but his thought soon came to a halt when he felt a hand on his chin and lips against his ear.

 

“My my, aren’t you just the cutest ray of sunshine I’ve ever seen.” He began. “Fancy a drink? I don’t mind buying you one but, it will cost you a small fee.” The man had a low voice and upon hearing it, Prompto contained the moan that wanted to escape. _Small fee._ That got Prompto’s attention and he gave the older looking man a smirk.

“I would love a drink and I’ll pay back any way possible.” Prompto made sure his voice was as seductive as he could muster up and it seemed to work from seeing the other man’s expression change to a near predator look which made Prompto grin. They both retired to the bar and ordered their drinks. Prompto ordered a Bahama Mama along with two shots of rum. His liver would need a rest after a day like this. The other man order scotch on the rocks and turned to face Prompto.

 

“Ardyn Izunia.”

 

“Prompto.”

 

“What a lovely name for a sunshine like you. You are one handsome fellow if I do say so myself.” Ardyn said.

 

“Well you aren’t half bad yourself.” Prompto smiled. “I’ve been meaning to ask but why is a guy like you in a club?” He asked.

 

“Sometimes I come here to take a break from all the work I do. To relieve some stress. I’m lucky tonight though.” He smirked. “I have gotten a chance to see someone remarkably gorgeous and buy them a drink.” Prompto wasn’t someone who blushed but he was blushing slightly at the man’s words. Damn he was good and that _voice._ That voice was everything to Prompto and he just wanted to hear more of it.

 

Cindy returned to bar and noticed Prompto with someone. She tapped him on the shoulder and Prompto turned to her.

 

“Hey Prom I think I’m gonna head home. If ya need anything, you know my number.” She told him.

 

“Alright and thanks for coming out with me.” He gave her a smile before saying goodbye to her. Prompto turned back to Ardyn who seemed to have a mischievous grin on his face. He ignored it and drank down his two shot before sipping his Bahama Mama which tasted…off? Maybe they made them differently now but he drank it down anyways. As soon as he drank it he felt very heavy. Alcohol usually didn’t make him heavy so this was different. He laid his head on the bar top and his eyes felt heavy too. What was going on? He lifted his head and he began to feel dizzy. He looked at the man in front of him who had that same devious smirk he saw just a little bit ago when he turned back from talking to Cindy.

 

Oh no.

 

He was drugged.

 

He tried to stand and get away from this crazy fuck but his legs felt like jelly and Ardyn caught him before he fell.

 

“Oh sunshine you don’t look too well. Maybe you should come back home with me so you can rest. You do owe me a fee if you recall.” Prompto couldn’t notice the lust in Ardyn’s voice as he felt everything slowly growing dark and the sounds around him fading. He felt himself being carried off before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

When Prompto woke up he couldn’t remember anything. He assumed he drank too much and passed out but where was he? He was in a bed and his vision was slightly blurry. He noticed he still had the same clothes that he had own last night and further noticed how he wasn’t in any pain which was a good sign. Some of his memory was coming back to him as he remembered a burgundy haired guy, dancing, drinking, and then… nothing. His vision began to come back and he took in his surroundings. This place looked familiar as if he’s been here before. Had he been here before? He’s been to a lot of different places but this one seemed fairly recent. As he gave the room he was in a look around, he shot up into the bed and realized where he was.

 

Noctis’s apartment.

 

Why was he here? What was going on? His head throbbed in pain and he was so confused. He was panicking which was something he didn’t do as much like he used to. Just when he was about to get out of the bed and make a run for it, Noctis slowly opened the door and entered the room.

 

“Good you’re up. You owe me a thanks because I saved your ass last night.” Noctis told him.

 

“W-what?” Prompto muttered out. Gods his throat was dry and his words were a little shaky.

 

“I was at the club last night and I noticed you at the bar with someone. I turned a way for a bit before looking again and noticed you looked slumped. It looked like you tried to get away from that man before he caught you which then, I noticed, you were drugged and I saw him begin to carry you off. My friends and I stopped him before he could do anything hazardous to you. You’re welcome.” He said dryly.

 

Prompto’s mind was racing with all this information. He was so careless that he was drugged and almost was taken away. He was such a dumbass for not paying attention to his drink around a stranger. He sighed and looked up to Noctis. “Th-thanks man… and uh… I’m sorry.” He said to him which caused Noctis to look at him with a blank expression.

 

“I don’t wanna hear it.” He told him flatly.

 

“Can I at least explain myself?” He sat up more into the bed looking into those piercing blue eyes.

 

“Oh yes explain to me how we fucked, made plans to do something the next morning, and you just leave me? I really want to hear this bullshit of an excuse.” Noctis said with bitter sarcasm crossing his arms and waited to hear what Prompto had to say. Prompto sighed deeply and cleared his voice.

 

“Look, I must admit, I’m not the greatest guy. I’m kind of a douche bag as you can tell. I drink a lot and I club a lot. I also smoke from time to time which is a habit I’m trying to break. I… I did begin to sleep around with people. I thought it would be fun and it had been fun for as long as I’ve been doing it.” Prompto paused to look at Noctis whose expression was a mixture of disgust and shock so Prompto continued. “Everything was cool until… I met… you. I felt like I needed more of you. After we had sex and you kicked me out the next day, I’ve felt like shit for days and my coping mechanisms weren’t the best. I kept thinking about you and I didn’t want to because of the way I am.” This seemed to get Noctis’s attention more and he continued. “I never thought that I would find a person… a person who I think I like? My friend Cindy said that’s what this all means and I didn’t want to believe it. I went clubbing to find someone else just so I could forget about you. It worked for a while before I was drugged and I was just hoping you could miraculously save me somehow where ever you were. I guess I’m lucky you were there. If you weren’t who knows what would have happened to me.” Prompto let out a breath and looked at Noctis who looked at him with an indescribable expression.

 

“You… like me?” Noctis asked him.

 

“I-I think? I never really paid attention to romantic emotions but maybe that’s what I’m feeling. Then again I don’t really know you that well so I don’t know what the fuck I’m actually feeling.” He sighed deeply and look towards the other.

 

“I'm sorry for being an ass to you. You pretty much deserved it, but I lost my temper.” Noctis began.

 

“Noctis I’m sor-”

 

“Hey, it's my turn to talk so let me explain.” He started. “I was pissed that you were leaving. I genuinely thought that we could go to breakfast and get to know each other. I felt used because I thought we were able to talk and maybe something would happen. I was upset and my sadness turned into anger then I lashed out at you. My coping mechanisms are better than yours though. I mainly keep to myself and maybe drink a little bit more than I should. Call me a sappy bitch all you want but I was heartbroken. I honestly thought that maybe… maybe if I got to know you, we would be good together.” He sighed out and noticed Prompto shocked expression.

 

“Noctis I… I'm really sorry. I was a total dumbass and I usually don't care after I sleep with someone but after seeing you so angry at me, it made me feel awful and I didn't know what to do. I ruined everything with my antics and I just wanna make it up to you.” Prompto said.

 

“How?” Noctis asked.

 

 How about, we go get breakfast together.” Prompto stated.

“Hmm I guess that would be nice and we can actually follow thru on actually getting to know each other.” Noctis responded.

 

 “And I won't leave before we go this time.” He joked and Noctis sighed and gave him a small smile.

 

“You better not or I'll have to punish you.” Noctis said jokingly.

 

“You're a kinky fuck aren't you? Damn what have I gotten myself into?” He laughed once more and noticed the smirk Noctis gave him.

 

“I am when I wanna be but you'll have to wait until you get to know me before you see that side of me.” He grinned.

 

“I'm really excited to get to know you now.” Prompto smirked at him.

 

“You're a dork you know that?” Noctis rolled his eyes.

 

“I'll be whatever you want me to be.” Prompto said jokingly and added a wink.

 

“Don't temp me. We still have breakfast to get so get your ass up. You can wear some of my clothes. We are about the same size so they should fit.” Noctis told him.

 

Prompto got up finally and went through the other's closet and noticed how all Noctis’s clothes were really nice. That got him thinking. “Hey Noctis, when I first met you at the club you were in the VIP section. How the fuck did you get in?” He asked. Noctis let out a sigh.

 

“Well I guess I get a lot of perks since my dad is the owner of Lucis Incorporated.” He shrugged and Prompto's mouth hit the floor.

 

“Dude you're fucking Noctis Lucis Caelum?! The heir to the number one business in Insomnia? Whoa, I never would have dreamt of getting fucked by a corporate heir.” He laughed and Noctis rolled his eyes once more.

 

“You really are a dork. Just hurry up and get ready so our breakfast date doesn't turn into a lunch date.”

 

“Oh so this is a date now?” Prompto teased.

 

“I guess? We don't need to label it, but its pretty date like.” Noctis added.

 

“You're right.” Prompto smiled at him and Noctis returned the smile.

 

 

They soon got ready and headed out to a small café for their date. Prompto recommended this café saying how it had the best pastries ever in which Noctis responded in saying how no one could beat his friend Ignis’s pastries. Prompto just laughed and said he’ll have to taste it for himself. Once they got to the café, they sat at a booth and looked through the menu then soon ordered their food. Noctis got pancakes with a cheese Danish and a coffee on the side while Prompto got strawberry crepes and also a coffee. Their conversation was light as they began to know more about each other. They found out that they both were actually the same age with Noctis being only a few months older. They both liked video games and insisted that they would kick the other’s ass in any game. Prompto began talking about his awful job at a restaurant near his apartment and how he really wants to quit but can’t because of money. Noctis said his job at the company wasn’t all that great but Prompto rolled his eyes saying he would kill for a job like that causing Noctis to laugh. Besides their jobs, they also talked about their hobbies. Noctis has a love for fishing and Prompto found that to be the funniest thing ever. Someone so dark and mysterious liked to fish was amusing to think about. Prompto talked about his love for photography. He had been taking pictures for years and really wanted to go to school for photography but he’d have to wait a year so he could save enough money to go. He had a few pictures on his phone and showed Noctis who was amazed at the quality of these pictures. He was blushing again. He really should stop doing that. Once their food came, they continued to talk and joke with each other. They got along really well with each other as it seems.

 

Prompto noticed the time and realized he had to work in an hour. “Oh shit I should get going. I was having so much fun with you that I forgot I had work today. You think we can hangout afterwards?” Prompto asked and Noctis smiled at him.

 

“Sure just text me when you get off.”

 

“I will.” Prompto was about to leave before Noctis grabbed him and kissed him quickly. Prompto kissed back and it became more passionate than expected. He moaned into the kiss before pulling back to catch his breath. “Yeah… I have to go to work. Maybe later on, we could… do that again or _more_...” He smirked.

 

“Oh fuck, I thought we were gonna take this slow but that sounds tempting.” Noctis smirked as well. “I will definitely see you later on.” He kissed him lightly again and Prompto insisted he get going causing Noctis to grin. Prompto said his goodbye as he left to go home and change for work. Once he got home he immediately called Cindy.

 

“Cindy! Holy fuck he forgave me and we went on a date! I’ve never been so happy!”

 

_“Whoa there lover boy how did this all happen?_

Prompto soon explained how he was drugged and almost kidnapped at the club in which Cindy scolded him about being careful around strangers. He continued on saying how Noctis saved him and took him back to his place. He told her that he talked to Noctis about everything and how he was as a person ending with how he liked him. He further explained how Noctis liked him too so they went on a date this morning.

 

_“Wow Prom you really seem happy about this.”_

“I am. It’s all still a bit weird because I’ve never been in an actually relationship but I can get used to it. I’m seeing him tonight after work so we can hangout.”

 

_“Hangout?”_ She said sarcastically.

 

“Well… maybe a little more but we are taking things slow. Kind of slow. Maybe not slow at all.” He laughed and heard Cindy laugh on the other line.

 

_“Well I sure do hope you have fun with your boy toy.”_

 

“Thanks Cin!” He was grinning so much. “Hey I have to go to work so I’ll talk to you later.”

 

_“Alright Prom I’ll talk to you later.”_

 

Prompto hung up his phone still grinning like an idiot. He’s never felt happiness like this. Liking someone made him feel all lovey dovey but he liked it. He was also happy that he was liked back. Things were really looking up for him and his newfound love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun writing this and I don't know if anyone really reads this but I'm still having fun. If you do enjoy this leave me a comment if you like!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Controller Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes to Noctis's apartment and they play video games a long with other naughty things. The pizza is getting cold. Prompto is falling more in love with Noctis but he doesn't know if it's him or his dick. Not taking things slow make it hard to tell. He meets Ignis the next morning who lectures him about relationship shit. 
> 
> Is he in love? He's definitely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyye I'm back with another chapter. This was originally gonna be called "Dialogue the Musical" because there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter so if you don't mind that than proceed. I'm also not sure where I'm going with this story anymore so I'm just winging it for now. 
> 
> Once again all mistakes are mine and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Prompto got off work at around 7:30pm. Thank the gods that he didn’t have to close because he really didn’t feel like dealing with more dumbass people than he already had today. He hated working there as a server where literally every customer gave him shit for no reason. Server minimum wage and the bullshit tips he gets isn’t getting him anywhere with his finances. As soon as his manger said he could go after he rolled some silverware and cleaned his section, Prompto quickly left and text Noctis that he was off.

 

_Incoming message from: bigbootyblondie_

**Suh dude! I just got off~ I have to go home and shower then I’ll be over. I smell like burgers and beer :( haha**

Noctis was in his room relaxing scrolling through his phone when a message appeared from Prompto. His expression lit up and he smiled messaging him back.

 

_Incoming message from: naughtynoct;)_

**Ewww grooosssss lol. Make sure you wash up good I don’t wanna smell you when you get here**

_Incoming message from: bigbootyblondie_

**What are you my dad? lol**

_Incoming message from: naughtynoct;)_

**I can be your daddy ;)**

Noctis was laughing his ass off. He waited to see how Prompto reacts to his message. It seemed that Prompto was showering because it was roughly ten minutes before his phone vibrated.

 

_Incoming message from: bigbootyblondie_

**OH FUCK NO. I’ve done a bunch and said a lot but I. Am. Not. Calling. You. That.**

Noctis had nearly fell out his bed laughing at the response. He had literal tears in his eyes from laughing so much. It took a while, but he finally regained himself before texting back.

 

_Incoming message from: naughtynoct;)_

**Oh gods I’m dyin of laughter haha. I was kidding don’t worry I don’t like it either. You can call me whatever you want except for that really**

Prompto sighed in relief at that. A few guys he slept with wanted him to call them daddy and it turned Prompto off to the highest degree. Bless Noctis for not being like them. Prompto threw on some comfy clothes and got ready to leave before realizing he didn’t know exactly how to get to Noctis’s apartment from his own.

 

_Incoming message from: bigbootyblondie_

**We’ll figure out what to call each other later~ but now I need your address so I can actually come see you**

Noctis sent his address to the blonde and they both said their goodbyes over text message as Prompto was out his door. Prompto’s car was very old and rundown but hey, at least it still worked. He surprised it hasn’t stopped working on him but he prayed to the gods every day that it doesn’t. It’s his only transportation to and from work plus he doesn’t have nearly enough to afford a new car. He typed in Noctis’s address in his GPS and he was on his way.

 

Once he got to Noctis’s apartment he physically rolled the window up in his car and locked his doors manually. He honestly wished he had a car that could at least roll the windows up and lock the doors with a push of a button, but alas, he was a poor boy. He reached the door and rang the doorbell as he waited for the door to open revealing the dark-haired beauty.

 

“Hey blondie. Come on in.” Noctis gestured for him to step in. Prompto only has been in Noctis’s apartment two other times and each of those times he never really grasped what it looked like on the interior. Noctis lived in a nice ass apartment complex which makes sense with him being the fucking heir to a business empire. The inside had nice bright walls with actual good lighting all around. The living room had a chandelier adding a nice sparkle that complimented everything. The couches were leather and there were various paintings on the wall. Prompto could take a picture of this beautiful place.

 

“Duuuuude! I never realized how fucking awesome your apartment was like damn this is nice.” Prompto exclaimed.

 

“Eh it’s alright I guess.” Noctis just shrugged and Prompto rolled his eyes. “Hey did you eat anything? We could order food and play some video games while we wait.”

 

“Sounds good!” Prompto exclaimed as he sat down on a very comfortable couch. Noctis ordered them pizza and then the wait was on. As they waited, Noctis took Prompto to his game room where he had nearly every game system. Prompto’s mouth was gaping at all the new games he had and limited edition systems that were all over the huge ass room. “Oh my gods no way…. You have Justice Monsters 6? That’s not even out yet what the fuck?!” Prompto eyed the game still in utter shock at all the new systems and games around him.

 

“Eh it’s whatever. My dad knows the game developers and system creators so whenever they have a new game I’m usually the first to get it.” He just shrugs and Prompto was flabbergasted at how simple he responds. It must be nice to be rich.

 

“This is fucking awesome like seriously dude!”

 

“Quit screaming and let’s play the game so I can kick your ass.” Noctis laughed.

 

“You can do anything you want with my ass.” Prompto said seductively as he bent over wiggling his ass and giving the other a perfect view. Noctis had some damn good self-control because there was so many things he wanted to do to him. Prompto had a nice ass. He told himself that they were going to take things slow so he was going to fall for Prompto’s antics.

 

“Let’s…. take things slow… for a bit?” He told the other carefully. Prompto stood up and pouted playfully.

 

“Geez I was kidding… for the most part.” He laughed.

 

Prompto had never been in a relationship before. He wasn’t entirely sure what to call what him and Noctis are, but he really wanted them to work out. He had to put away his slutty ways and be good to Noctis. A relationship can’t just be fucking. Well it could be a friends-with-benefits thing, but he wanted more than that. Prompto would have to get use to all the cute relationship shit that couples do on TV but it’ll be worth it in the end. It might be tough to get used to, but he was ready if he and Noctis do pursue a relationship. He never really saw himself as boyfriend material either not to mention Noctis is literally the heir to the richest guy in Lucis. Noctis could have been with some rich girl but he’s settling for a poor server who has history of being kind of a hoe. Prompto was very lucky Noctis gave him a second chance after all. Prompto was overthinking so much until he realized that he hadn’t said anything in the past few minutes and Noctis seemed to notice.

 

“Hello any one there? You seem to be in your head about something what’s up?” Noctis asked questioning his silence.

 

“Oh.. uh…well… I don’t know like…” Prompto started but didn’t know what he was trying to say.  “I mean… fuck I don’t even know what I’m saying let’s just play the damn game…” He said as he went to set up the game. Noctis stared at him for a second before sitting down on the couch. Noctis didn’t want to press the matter on what the blonde was thinking so he left it alone for now.

 

 As the new game system was set up, they were soon playing the new justice Monster 6 game. To both of their surprise, they were evenly matched. They would win or lose a game equally while also accumulating ties between each other.  It was getting boring after a while before Prompto had a fucking great idea.

 

“Okay dude lets spice up this game play a bit.” He began.

 

“Spice it up? How?” He asked turning to Prompto who was wearing a devious grin.

 

“I was thinking… Let’s do a regular single match instead of versus. The only difference is that while one of us is playing, the other is being… distracting.” Prompto’s grin never left his face. Noctis raised an eyebrow at the challenge and smirked.

 

“Hmmm sounds interesting. What are we waging?”

 

“Well…” The blonde’s grin turned into a smirk like Noctis was giving. “If I win, you have to do whatever I say for a whole day. Basically, my personally servant.”

 

“Fair enough. And if I win?” Noctis asked. Prompto leaned in to whisper into his ear.

 

“I’ll do _whatever_ you say for a whole day.” He purred. Okay his sluttiness was still prevalent but he loved seeing Noctis eyes darken with need and how his body twitches with a hint of arousal. It was so fun to rile him up. Noctis did say they should take this slow so this was mainly just a test to see if Noctis could follow through on his words. Prompto was hoping he wouldn’t follow through. Noctis exhaled the breath he was apparently holding and laid a hand on the others thigh.

 

“You’re on.”

 

“Good I’ll start. The person with the highest score win and any distractions are allowed minus messing with the controller.” With that, Prompto started up his turn for their little challenge. Noctis hand never left the other’s thigh and he rubbed it slowly. He’d move his hand up higher as the blonde twitched just the slightest. Noctis smirked at the reaction before doing it again. He leaned into Prompto’s neck and blew a hot breath against it. Prompto was biting his lip now and trying to stay concentrated. Noctis then started kissing his neck and sucking lightly on it. This caused Prompto to let out a breathy moan and Noctis to smirk against his neck. The hand on the blonde’s thigh ghosted lightly on the clothed dick causing him to squirm. Another hand made its way into his shirt going straight for a nipple, thumbing it slightly before pinching it. Prompto’s back arched as he almost dropped the controller. Noctis laughed as he continued to tease the other feeling him getting harder. The hand palming Prompto’s clothed erection made its way into the other’s pants stroking the hard length slowly. Prompto whimpered out and his eyes closed for a moment before he forced them back open. These touches were driving Prompto wild and he was pretty sure he was about to cum in his pants. Noctis removed his hand from the other’s nipple before moving it down into the blonde’s pants. A finger was at his entrance teasingly prodding it but not going in. Prompto whimpered out and Noctis grinned at the reaction. When Noctis began speeding up his stroke, that finger slipped into the other’s hole and Prompt was shaking, twitching a moaning until he came into his pants as the time ran out on the game.

 

Prompto got a new high score of 150,632.

 

The blonde came down from the high of his orgasm and soon caught his breath enough to speak. “Dude… fuck… that was agonizing.” He said with a small laugh. “Fuck, my pants are all sticky.”

 

“You have more self-control than I would have guessed and sorry not sorry about your pants.” Noctis laughed. “Well I guess it’s my turn now. Do your worse. I am the master of self-control.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” The blonde smirked as the other got ready to play. Prompto started off doing the same thing Noctis was doing to him from kissing his neck and palming his clothed dick.

 

Noctis didn’t even flinch.

 

Prompto had to think of something because he really wanted to win this bet. He soon thought of a sinful idea. He grinned wickedly before sliding himself off the couch going onto his knees. Noctis quickly glanced at what the blonde was doing but continued playing the game otherwise. Prompto unbuttoned and unzipped Noct’s pants before sliding them down to his thighs along with his underwear. He was half hard. Prompto smirked as he took hold and stroked the other’s dick lazily. Noctis groaned quietly and twitched. Prompto was getting somewhere now. He blew a hot breath against the length and laughed when he felt Noctis twitch even more. He licked the tip lightly still giving lazy strokes and Noctis let out another groan. Prompto wanted to break that well contained self-control. He started licking the underside of the dick before peppering kisses all over it as another groan left the raven-haired mouth. The blonde soon put his mouth around the head and sucked on it.

 

“F-fuck…”

 

Prompto smirked around the dick upon hearing the other before slowly going down the whole length of it. Noctis let out a low moan as his eye closed momentarily before opening again. He glanced down and noticed Prompto was looking up at him innocently as the blonde gave him a wink. Prompto began sucking harder and moving his head up and down the length at a quick pace. Noctis’s breath was getting faster and his legs were trembling. Prompto was making unnecessary slurping sounds as he continued to blow the other off glancing up every once in a while to see Noctis’s face. A mix of concentrated and arousal was presented on his face. Prompto was moving faster now and moaned around the dick causing Noctis to moan out. Prompto knew he was close so he pulled back and started stroking him hard and fast. Noctis’s legs were shaking and he soon couldn’t hold on any longer as he came right into Prompto’s face in heavy spurts moaning out loud. There was so much cum that dripped down Prompto’s face pooling into his eyelashes as it ran down his chin. Some of the cum even got into his hair. He grinned as he licked his lips and the cum on his finger giving Noctis a lustful look. Noctis looked blissed the fuck out and Prompto just laughed. The time on the game ran out revealing Noct’s score.

 

150,697.

Prompto mouth dropped at how close their scores were but he still lost. He got a napkin to wipe his face off and sat back down next to Noctis who was still coming down from his orgasm.

 

“Holy fuck….” Noctis breathed out as he put his soften member back into his pants. He finally saw his score and smirked. “Wow it was close but, I win. Prepare to do what I say for a day Prompto.” He laughed as the blonde pouted. Their pizza soon came and Noctis went to go get it. Upon his return, he sat the pizza down and went straight to Prompto pushing him down on the couch kissing him hard.

 

“Th-the pizza…” Prompto breathed out before his lips were attacked once again.

 

“Fuck the pizza.” Noctis said as he invaded the other’s mouth with his tongue in a fierce kiss. The little amount of self-control he had left was gone and he was going to teach Prompto about testing his patience. He pulled back and sucked hard on the blonde’s neck causing the other to let out a loud moan.

 

“So much for taking things sl-oooohhhhh.” He moans out again as Noctis ground down against him smirking.

 

“Do you want me to go slow?” He asked whispering into the other’s ear seductively as he ground down once more.

 

“F-fuck no...” Prompto whined out as the other was rising his shirt up. In no time, their clothes were thrown every direction and the two were kissing while grinding into each other. Noctis sat up for a moment to reach for the lube in his pants pocket. Once he got the lube he thought of something devious. Prompto was growing impatient now as the other took so long before he realized that he was flipped onto his stomach. He gasped in shock for a moment then felt his arms being placed behind his back and retrained by a belt. He smirked as he arched his back and lifted his ass higher in the air giving Noctis a nice view. Noctis placed his hands on both cheeks giving them a nice squeeze before giving a hard smack to them. Prompto screamed his moan lifting his ass higher wiggling it.

 

“Fuck… Noctis… P-please… fuck me already…” He whimpered out. Two lubed fingers were at his entrance and they both plunged into the tight heat. Noctis was being so fucking rough and Prompto loved every second of it. A third finger joined and Prompto was ready to cum. Noctis sensed this and held onto the base of Prompto dick causing the blonde to whimper in denial.

“Oh you’re not cumming until I want you to cum.” Noctis started. “I have to punish my servant some way, right?” He chuckled darkly and removed his fingers from the other’s ass. Prompto wanted to reach down and jerk himself off but the belt binding his wrist would not let up. That thought left him when he felt Noctis length press into him and he lets out a cry of pleasure from being filled. Noctis kissed and sucked on his should blades and moved agonizingly slow inside him. Prompto was squirming a little to get more friction and more movement with no avail.

 

“Shit Noct… please… g-go faster.” He moaned out in frustration. Noctis was seriously a tease.

 

“Oh so now you’re giving me orders? Guess I have to keep punishing you.” Noctis kept up with his painfully slow thrust as the other continued to whine. He held onto the belt that bound the blonde’s wrist as he pulled nearly all the way out slowly before slamming back in right into Prompto’s prostate. The blonde screamed and almost came but realized that there was still a hand that prevented him from doing so. He was getting very frustrated now but also so aroused by everything the raven-haired man was doing. Noctis soon started up a slow pace with hard, deep thrust that struct his prostrate each time. Prompto was drooling on the couch and moaned out at every hard thrust going into him.

 

“I…wanna cum… fuck please… let me cum.” Tears were forming into his eyes as his frustration grew. Noctis decided that he tortured the other enough and sped up his pace going faster and harder. He released his hand from the base of Prompto dick and brought it up to the blonde’s hair running his hand through it before grabbing a fist full and pulling his head back. Prompto hissed at the pain before moaning as Noctis thrust grew more erratic. All of his moans were screams of pleasure at this point and he was growing more incoherent as he was getting wrecked from behind. Noctis’s hand left the binds and went to stroke Prompto’s dick roughly.

 

“Yes… yes… oh yes oh fuck… oh fuck Noctis… NOCTIS!” Prompto shook violent as his eyes rolled back and screamed his orgasm with Noctis’s name on his lips cumming onto the couch. Noctis was still going and Prompto was tipping over into overstimulation as he was still getting fucked out of his mind. All he could do was whimper as he was continually  pounded into the couch as his brain went numb. He soon felt Nocti's thrust go harsher and he screamed as more cum spurted out of him and Noctis soon came as well.

 

“Oh fuck… Prompto, Prompto… PROMPTO!” Noctis screamed his orgasm as he filled the other’s hole with his load as it overflowed and dripped out. He released his hand from the blonde’s hair and pulled out slowly causing more cum to seep out onto the couch. He removed the belt and sat against the couch catching his breath. Prompto had collapsed on the couch totally blissed the fuck out.

 

“Holy fuck… you destroyed me… damn like… that was so fucking good.” He said with a breathless laugh. “I swear I can’t feel my legs.” He said as he struggled to lift himself up and faced the other. “Also I think we fucked up this couch.” He laughed some more.

 

“The stains will come out and if not I’ll buy a new one.” He shrugged like buying a new couch was no big deal. “Also next time,” He began. “Don’t test my patience. I’ll tie you up completely if you do.”

 

“Holy shit I’ll test your patience ever damn day if this can happen again and if you could follow through on tying me up. Damn you’re one kinky fuck.”

 

“Hey I told you I have my moments. You don’t even know what else I’m into.” Noctis laughed. Prompto smirked and crawled up the couch to straddle the other kissing him hungrily.

 

“Let’s me see what you’re into.” His words laced with lust as he rocked his hips down and moaned lightly already getting hard again.

 

“Your legs seem fine to me.” Noctis groaned as he rocked his hips up also getting hard. He soon remembered the pizza and sat up a bit.

 

“Prompto… the pizza.” He started as Prompto pushed him back down kissing him once again.

 

“Fuck the pizza.” He said as he lifted himself on his knees, grabbing a hold of Noct’s dick and slowly eased his way all the way down. They both moaned out as they started up again.

* * *

 

Prompto woke up in Noctis’s bed curled up against him. His heart was fluttering at feeling so close to someone. He still wasn’t use to the whole dating thing but he could get use to waking up in someone’s arms. He was still pretty exhausted from their night of pure mind blowing sex. He was low key sore all over because rough Noctis is best Noctis in his book and he felt amazing. He kind of felt loved? Was it too early to say he was in love? Maybe he just loved Noctis’s dick, which was a damn good dick, or he was actually falling more for him. They’ve had sex more than they did anything else with each other so it was hard to tell. Maybe they really should take things slow. Prompto soon felt Noctis stir in the bed and wake up with a yawn and a stretch. He gave a light kiss to Prompto’s neck and smiled against it.

 

“Morning.” He said with another light kiss before sitting up. Prompto smiled as well before sitting up giving Noctis a peck on the cheek.

 

“Morning.” He responded. Yeah he was truly smitten with him. He let out a yawn before laying back down. “I’m still so fucking tired and sore.” He complained halfheartedly.

 

“I’m tired too but I have work today so I have to get ready in about an hour. Also, sorry. I may have gotten a little carried away last night.” He chuckled a bit before finally getting out of bed.

 

“Nah it’s fine last night was fucking fantastic.” He laughed a little. “I think I’ll stay in for a bit if you don’t mind.”

 

“Go for it. You can stay here as long as you want really. Ignis will be by in about a few hours to check on the place. I’m not sure how I’m going to explain how the couch in the game room is broken though.” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

 

“You said you could buy a new one.” Prompto teased.

 

“I can but that doesn’t prevent me from explain why I had to buy a new one in the first place. I can already hear Iggy now scolding me about safety and my wellbeing.” He lets out a laugh rolling his eyes. “Go back to sleep ya dork.” He smiled kissing his cheek.

 

“Way ahead of you there.” The blonde responded with a smile before slowly going back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

About two hours went buy when Prompto officially woke up. He still a bit sore but nothing to unbearable. He went to the bathroom to check himself out and damn were there hickies and bruises everywhere. He felt satisfied with being marked all up by someone who loved him. Love? Maybe that word shouldn’t be thought of yet but Prompto felt it so much. He also hoped Noctis felt it too. As he left the bathroom he smelled food being cook. It must be that Ignis guy Noct was talking about. He went to the kitchen (limped to the kitchen) and met the tall man with glasses.

 

“Hello you must be Prompto. Do have a seat I have breakfast almost done. Noct said you were still asleep so I decided I didn’t want his guest to not have food upon waking.” Ignis noticed the slight limp and hickies Prompto had and add, “You two seemed to have had a… nice night together.” He chuckled lightly and damn it Prompto was blushing again and this time, out of embarrassment.

 

“Ah you must be Ignis. Thanks for the breakfast and yeah…” He trailed off. “We had a good night...” He scratched the back of his head thoroughly embarrassed for sure. He sat down with a small wince before taking some pain meds he got from the bathroom. Breakfast was soon served as Ignis handed him a plate with an omelet and a side of bacon along with a cup of coffee. They both ate their food in silence with light simple conversation. Silence filled the air once more before Ignis soon cleared his voice and began to speak.

 

“Prompto can I ask you of something?” He questioned which confused the blonde.

 

“Uh yeah sure? What’s up?” He responded.

 

“Do stay by his side and don’t break his heart.” He sighed and continued. “He’s been through a lot and he told me about you so please don’t revert back to your old ways and truly love him unconditionally.” He told him smiling slightly. Prompto eyes widened and the damn blush was back as he cleared his throat to respond.

 

“I’m sorry you had to hear about what I did… I’m not the greatest person but I really like Noctis and  I want things to work between us. If I’m being truthful, we’ve had sex more time than actual dates.” He chuckled. “Taking things slow seems hard for both of us.” He eyed Ignis who shook his head and let out another laugh.

 

“Knowing Noctis for so long, he never takes anything slow. He’s always just ready do something before actually figuring it out. He can be a pain sometimes.”

 

“A pain in the ass…” He said before realizing what he just said and blushed darkly. “I uh… don’t take that to wrong way.” He stuttered out and Ignis busted out laughing.

 

“It’s quite alright. You almost have the same antics as him.” He regained himself before speaking seriously.

 

“Try to take things slower with him. I don’t want either of you heartbroken over trivial matters and sex isn’t everything in a relationship.”

 

“Yeah I know… we’ll try our best.” He sighs. They soon finished their breakfast before Ignis had to accuse himself for work.

 

“I’ll take my leave. Do remember what I told you and be happy with one another.” He gave Prompto a smile.

 

“I will and thanks Ignis.” He waved goodbye to the man and sat in silence smiling to himself.

 

 

_Maybe I am in love._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys never seem to understand that a relationship isn't just sex. They'll start taking things slow for now on. Highest blessings to Ignis. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this shit!


	4. Of Dates and Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make their relationship official. Both Prompto and Noctis agree that they should take things slower with their new relationship. They both are bad at it. They both are good at testing each other's patience though. They go on a date to a fancy restaurant and things go down hill after Prompto had a little too much to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost 2 weeks but BAM! A new chapter. This was a fun chapter to write honestly. I'm going to try to update weekly. I'm not sure how many chapter I'm gonna write but this is still a work in progress. For those who actually read this, thank you so much! It means a lot, really it does. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Prompto had waited in Noctis’s apartments as the other was at work. He decided to stay in the apartment until Noctis got off work and just spent the day lounging lazily. He loved when he was off from the hell hole job he had. With the time he had, he gave himself a tour of the apartment to really grasp what this place had in store. The kitchen was massive with bright white wall and littered with expensive looking pots and pans all around. There were 4 bedrooms that were not occupied so they were turned into some sort of leisure/guest room. The game room will hands down be Prompto's favorite part of the apartment minus the destroyed couch within the room.

 

They really did a number on that couch.

 

He continued his tour walking the halls noticing more pictures and came across one that really caught his eye. The picture was in the center of all the other pictures. It consisted of a baby with black hair, a man held the small bundle smiling down at it, and a woman also smiling down at the child. By deduction, Prompto guesses this was a baby Noctis with his parents. Maybe he'll ask about them when Noctis got back. He continued before he finally made it through the entire, huge apartment. He sat down on the couch and began watching some TV. As time went by, he felt his phone vibrate as he received a call from Cindy.

 

 

_“Hey lover boy! You never did call me after ya got off work yesterday. How was hanging out with your boy toy?”_ Cindy sounded really excited.

 

 

“It was really fun! We played video games and did… other things…”

 

_“Oh other things…hmmm now what could that possible mean?”_ She said in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Let’s just say the couch in one of his rooms will need to be… replaced.” He sighed out a laugh and hears Cindy gasp out before laughing.

 

“ _Geez Prom are you okay? That had to be a lot of force to break a couch.”_

 

“More so a lot of rounds. Also a lot of pain meds and lounging all day.” He laughs again. “Noctis is at work now and said we could hangout tonight.”

 

“ _Start taking things slow Prom. Relationships aren’t just about sex remember that.”_ Cindy reassured him.

 

“Yeah I know… it’s hard though because the sex is really fucking good and he’s really fucking hot. But I get it; we have to take a few steps back and actually date.”

 

“ _Wow Prom you must really like that young man.”_

 

“I think I’m in love Cindy.” Prompto sighed out. “Or the sex is getting to me and I only love his dick but even now I wish he were here. I wish we could cuddle and I mean actually cuddle not sex cuddle. Also, and this may sound sappy, but my heart literally flutters when I see him.”

 

_“Sounds like love to me.”_ Cindy began. _“Just remember to take things slow ya hear? No miscommunication now. Make sure you guys are on the same level.”_

“Yeah, yeah Cin I know…” He sighed. “I’m still figuring things out. You know I’ve never dated anyone before so it’s all so new. What if he’s the one only looking for sex?”

 

_“I bet he’s just as in love with you like you are with him Prom.”_

 

“I hope so…”

 

_“I’m sure of it. Hey I have to go into work now. I’ll call you later!”_

 

“Alright Cin talk to you later.”  They said their goodbyes and Prompto let out a groan. He was bored now and he wasn’t sure when Noctis would be back. He continued on his lazy day as he waited for Noctis to return.

 

 

A few hours went by and Prompto found himself being woken up by the door opening. He felt disoriented at first but soon realized that it was just Noctis. Prompto looked at his phone and noticed that it was roughly almost 7 o’clock. Damn he slept his day away. Noctis had walked in and threw his jacket and bag into a pile on the ground before plopping right next to Prompto on the couch giving Prompto a light kiss on the neck.

 

“Hey.” He muttered against the blonde’s neck. Prompto still doesn’t know everything about Noctis, but one thing he’s picked up is that when Noctis goes in for a neck kiss and lingered at his neck, that was a way of saying he wanted some ass. Prompto wasn’t going to fall for it this time though.

 

“Hey dude, how was work?” Prompto leaned away slightly. He didn’t want to seem like an asshole but Ignis and Cindy’s words swirled through his head.

 

 

They have to take things slow.

 

 

“Work was tiring and stressful if I’m being honest… you seem bored and I could use a stress reliever…” Noctis voice dropped lower with a hint of playfulness and Prompto shuddered at the sound. Yeah, Noctis for sure wanted some ass but Prompto isn’t going to be reluctant and give it up so easily like he usually would. Prompto leaned a little more away and let out a nervous laugh.

 

“Hey I could order some food and we can like… chill and watch TV…” Prompto was really trying his fucking hardest to stir their thoughts away from sex but it was proving to be more difficult than he thought. Noctis leaned in some more and soon Prompto felt Noctis’s arms around him leaning him down on the couch. Noctis smirked.

 

“Or..”  He kissed Prompto lightly. “We could…” He kissed him a little longer this time. “wreck this couch too…” He spoke one final time before fully kissing Prompto passionately. Prompto kissed back and moaned into the kiss involuntarily. He was so fucking torn right now. His body wanted this so much because his body was still in hoe mode but his brain is telling him no and that they should stop. Noctis hands began riding up his shirt and that’s when he knew he had to stop because once Noctis touched his nipples, there was no turning back. Without too much thought, the blonde pulled back from the kiss and sat up quickly not taking in consideration on how close he was to Noctis until he basically headbutted him.

 

“Oh shit! I’m sorry.” He gasped out. Noctis let out a pained groan before holding his forehead.

 

“Hey if you really didn’t want to do anything you could have said no and not almost knock me out.” He laughed teasingly and Prompto fucking blushes. “Not saying it’s a problem but you haven’t said no to sex ever and I’m curious why?” He asked as Prompto let out a sigh.

 

“When Ignis came by we talked and he told me that we should take things slow. He said you were bad at that so I decided maybe I could somehow see if I could do something. My friend also called me today and I told her about you and she said the same damn thing. As you can see we both are pretty weak at it but hey, at least I stopped you so that’s a start.” He laughed and Noctis rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah you’re right. I tend to say that I’ll take things slow but end up not following through as you can tell. Also you make it so hard because you are so fucking hot.” Noctis laughs and Prompto rolls his eyes this time. Prompto’s expression soon changed and lets out a sigh.

 

“Hey umm… what do you consider…us? Like what are we… boyfriends, friends, friends-with-benefits…?” Prompto asked. Prompto wanted to make sure him and Noctis were on the same level. If they weren’t well things would get complicated really quick. The questions caught Noctis off guard and he actually had to think about this. He may not know Prompto all that much, but he too always wanted to be around him. Of course the sex was fucking fantastic but he really saw something more with Prompto ever since the first time they had sex. He loved Prompto’s smile. It literally brightens the whole fucking room up and it made Noctis so happy. And his freckles. Don’t get him started on those adorable freckles that littered the blonde’s body. While at work, Noctis brain would always wander into thinking about the blonde and no not sexually. Usually his thought would think of different date scenarios that they would go on or little mini adventures. Cute shit that like that. He isn’t the one to get nervous or anxious about things but he always worried about what him and Prompto would become, well, if they become anything that is. Noctis wants them to be a thing. Noctis wanted to make it official that they are together. Maybe that will help the whole ‘taking things slow’ easier to do. After collecting his thoughts, he soon responded.

 

“Well umm I don’t usually put labels on things but… and if you’re with me on this, you can be my boyfriend… Or I should at least ask if you want to be my boyfriend so like… Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Noctis asked the million-dollar question and damn was he actually nervous right now. He only hoped Prompto was on the same page as him. Prompto’s brain was short circuiting now because one: He’s never been in an actual relationship and two: Noctis fucking asked him to officially be his boyfriend. The blonde was at a loss for word and he stared a touch too long for Noct’s liking. The raven-haired was very nervous now since Prompto has yet to respond to him. Worst case scenario would be that he’d says no and that wouldn’t be the end of the world. Noctis let out a sigh. “If you don’t want to that’s fin-”

 

“Yes.” Prompto finally responded and Noctis’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Yes, I will be your boyfriend ya dork.” He chuckled a little and smiled brightly. Noctis too smiled and pulled the other into a hug. He pulled back and kissed him gently. They both were now happy that they were official.

 

“Okay boyfriend lets go do boyfriend shit.” Noctis stated.

 

“Now I’ve never been in a relationship so what do we do exactly?” Prompto questioned.

 

“Well I can take you on a nicer date if you want. There’s this really good restaurant downtown that we could go too. We can dress a little fancy and go there.” Noctis offered.

 

“I can barely afford my life day to day and you want to go to a fancy restaurant? I don’t have the funds or anything fancy to wear.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I can pay and you can fit my clothes so I’ll give you one of my nicer outfits.”

 

“Gods now I feel like a gold-digger…” This comment caused Noctis to laugh and roll his eyes.

 

“It’s fine I promise plus I’m offering. We should probably go get ready though. It gets busy on Fridays.” He told the blonde and they both began to get ready for their little date.

 

Noctis gave Prompto a nice outfit and the blonde went to go change in one of the spare rooms. He was given a navy-blue button up that was quarter sleeved and a pair of black slacks along with a black tie. After about ten minutes, Prompto still couldn’t figure out his tie, he doesn’t even own any ties. His hair was also not cooperating and he was fucking up his eyeliner. Yeah, he was nervous. Nervous about actually dating someone. What if something goes wrong or he fucks something up? He took another 20 minutes and a knock at his door brought him out of his frantic thoughts.

 

“Hey are you ready?” Prompto heard Noctis’s voice and he sighed.

 

“Almost… Actually can you come in I need help with this damn tie.” Prompto told him and soon walked out of the bathroom. He was met with Noctis in the room and wow did Noctis look good. Noctis is sporting his all black attire; black shirt, black pants, black jacket, just all black and Noctis rocks it so well. He looked sexy as fuck.

 

“Well damn, hey sexy.” Noctis said with a grin as he walked over to the blonde.

 

“If you think I’m sexy now, wait until I actually get my hair to look good.” He laughed. “But yeah can you help me with this damn tie? I don’t wear these so I don’t know how the fuck it works.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll help you.” Noctis approached him shaking his head. Prompto got an up close and personal look at Noctis and he couldn’t focus on anything but his lips. Those soft lips were everything to Prompto and he wanted to kiss them so badly.

 

And he does.

 

He leans in a bit closer and kisses the other. Noctis was caught off guard but kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around the other’s waist as Prompto wrapped his arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Prompto backed them up so his back was against the wall and they made out sloppily. Noctis pulled back and noticed the lustful gaze Prompto was giving him. He really wanted to take him against the wall right now but he resisted and they would miss their date if things got heated. Prompto pulled him in again for another kiss but Noctis pulled back quickly causing the blonde to pout. “Remember… Taking things slow...” He breathed out placing a kiss on the blonde’s nose and Prompto groaned.

 

“You’re right… sorry I got carried away…” He sighed out.

 

“It’s fine I did the same thing earlier. If we both work at it, things will be good. Now let me actually fix your tie.” They both got off the wall and Noctis tied the tie as they both continued to get ready. Once Prompto’s hair cooperated and his eyeliner didn’t look like shit, they soon exited the apartment. They went to the garage so Noctis could get his car and Prompto began speaking.

 

“So what kind of car do you have? There’s a lot of cars in here so I can help find it.”

 

“Eh it’s nothing special.” Noctis shrugged and made it to his car. The car was further away from the others and the doors opened upwards. Prompto’s eyes grew wide upon seeing the car. Now it wasn’t just a nice car, but it was a black Lamborghini, the newest model to be exact. Prompto stared at the luxurious car with his mouth gaping open.

 

“Nothing special? Fuck, dude that’s a fucking Lamborghini like how is that not special?” Prompto was truly in shock.

 

“I mean I kind of like my Ferrari better but my dad is using it for the weekend.” Noctis said too simply and Prompto continued to stare. Wow he forgot that Noctis was actually rich, like really rich.

 

“I have to lock my car and roll my windows up manually and your car doors fucking open upwards. Being rich must be awesome.” Prompto laughed.

 

“It has its perks.” He shrugged. “Now stop gawking at my car and get in.” Noctis rolled his eyes getting in his car and Prompto followed. The car started and damn did it have a nice engine. Noctis soon pulled out the garage and they were off.

 

Prompto saw himself as a pretty safe driver. He followed all driving laws and never got into an accident of received a speeding ticket. He had a bit of road rage but it only showed every once in a while. His driving was immaculate in comparison to Noctis. Noctis was going near 20 over the speed limit and swerved in and out of lanes dodging cars.  He cursed at every car that went the actual speed limit and Prompto just hoped they make it to the restaurant in one piece. Once they finally did make it to the restaurant, Noctis gave his key to the valet and wrapped his arm around Prompto and walked them into the restaurant. Prompto’s heart sped up at the gesture and his stomach flipped. The thought of ‘this is actually a date’ came to mind and Prompto became nervous. First of all, he’s never been to a super fancy restaurant and secondly, he’s most definitely hasn’t heard of this one before. The name was in some fancy language and it looked expensive as hell. The inside was huge and looked so fucking elegant. There were chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling and there was fancy décor everywhere. Prompto was a bit overwhelmed. Noctis felt how tense Prompto had gotten and brought him into a hug.

 

“Hey it’s just a restaurant. We are going to eat and enjoy ourselves okay? Don’t worry too much.” Noctis reassured him with a smile. Prompto sighed.

 

“Yeah… I’m just not used to this. The fanciest place I’ve been to was a steakhouse and that was years ago. I kind of settle for processed meat burgers and fake chicken nuggets.” He laughed and Noctis laughed as well.

 

“Everything will be okay plus the food here is really good. It’s not like I eat here all the time either. I also really like fake chicken nuggets like anyone else.” He said as he kissed Prompto’s cheek. The butterflies in Prompto’s stomach never went away but Noctis did put his mind at a little ease.

 

Apparently, Noctis had reservations for them and the hostess took them to their designated table that was mostly out of sight from everyone else. Prompto looked over the menu in awe. There were a lot of different options and he didn’t know any of them. There were no actual prices but just menu items with dollar signs next to them. How expensive was the one dollar sign dish in comparison to the three dollar signs one? Was five dollar signs really expensive? Their server came and asked for their drinks and Prompto so much wanted to drink away his nervousness right now but he knew that it wouldn’t be cool to get drunk in a fancy ass restaurant. He figured he settle for wine and the waiter just had to ask which one he wanted. Prompto freaked out. Weren’t there only like two types of wines? When he went clubbing he only ever got hard liquor. He wasn’t much of a wine drinker. He flipped through the drink menu and actually settled on a tequila mixed drink. Noctis ordered one of the fancy wines with ease and the serve left to retrieve their drinks. Noctis reached over the table and took a hold of Prompto’s hand rubbing gentle circles into it.

 

“Calm down. I can feel you panic from here. Do you want me to order for you so you don’t have a heart attack?” Noctis asked with a small smile. Prompto took in a breath and exhaled nodding his head.

 

“Yeah that would be helpful. Thank you.” He spoke softly. Noctis kindness really did make him feel a bit better. Soon their drinks came and Noctis put in their orders. It was some chicken dish with a weird sauce that Prompto, once again, never heard of. Prompto also downed his drink in one go and whoa it was stronger than he thought. Him and Noctis had small talk going for them before the appetizer came; lobster bisque with baguette on the side. Prompto wasn’t the one for seafood but upon tasting it, he was in heaven. This was one of the best things he’s ever had in his mouth, well… he’s had a lot of things in his mouth but this was definitely his favorite. If the appetizer was this good, then the main course will be really something special. Noctis talked more about his job and other business stuff that Prompto didn’t understand all too well but nodded his head regardless while his second drink came and he downed that one too. He was feeling a bit buzzed but it calmed his nerves even more; calm enough to actual talk himself. He talked more about being a server and how he hated it so much. He also said that they should go clubbing sometime which cause Noctis to roll his eyes and laugh.

 

Their food finally came and it looks really good. The plating was like out of a cooking show and Prompto honestly wish he brought his camera to take pictures of everything. One thing Prompto noticed was that Noctis picked around the vegetables on his plate and only ate the chicken which he thought was cute. Noctis was like a little kid refusing to eat their vegetable. Prompto took a bite of the chicken and it tasted fantastic, almost orgasmic. The strange orange sauce was delicious as well and just everything about this dish was incredible. They finished their food and Prompto had about three more of those drinks. He may have accidentally gotten himself drunk. Curse his low tolerance. He tried to hide it by not talking as much in fear of his words slurring too much. Noctis looked at him and his eyes grew wide before smiling in amusement.

 

“Hey are you okay?” Noctis asked laughing. Prompto stayed silent for a bit before trying to form words to say.

 

“Yeeaaah.” That was a start. He thought he sounded normal but he slurred heavily.

 

“Are you sure? You look a little red. We can order some dessert to if you want. Or some water perhaps?” He teased.

 

“I’m f-fiiine don’t woooorry.” Prompto gave him a drunken smile as he raised his foot and stroked the other’s inner thigh innocently. Prompto tended to be flirty when he was drunk so this was going to be an experience. He took note of Noctis’s expression, his smile changing into an amused smirk and Noctis’s breath hitched.

 

 

Oh no.

 

 

If this continued, Noctis will get uncomfortable hard and they both would end up embarrassed.  Noctis gave Prompto _a look_ that clearly said ‘stop’ but Prompto took it as an invitation and the foot rubbing the other’s thigh was now pressing lightly on the front of Noctis’s crotch. Noctis suppressed the groan that wanted to escape and damn it where was their server with the bill? As if on cue, their server returned and asked them if they wanted dessert. Noctis cleared his throat trying to forget about Prompto pressing against him and responded that he was fine. The server asked Prompto and well…

 

“And would you like one of our dessert sir?” She asked. Prompto grinned at her.

 

“I’m good but…” He looked up to Noctis and sent him a wink pointing at him. “He said he didn’t want a dessert but I’m gonna be his dessert tonight~.” He drunkenly laughed, Noctis blushed so hard, and the server just busted out laughing before retrieving the check. Noctis put his face in his hands shaking his head. That so didn’t just happen. Prompto didn’t just embarrass both of them. He looked back up at the blonde and Prompto was giving him a very seductive look.

 

Yeah, they have to leave now.

 

Once the server returned with Noct’s credit card and a sly comment of ‘have fun you two’ Noctis stood up and damn it he just realized he was half hard. Prompto stood up wobbly and clung to Noctis as they made their way to the car. The alcohol was fully in affect. Making their way to the car proved to be one of the hardest task Noctis ever had to deal with. Prompto was moaning playfully and kept kissing him. Noctis was losing his mind because he could so easily fuck Prompto right in his car but Prompto was drunk. Noctis would not take advantage of him. Once in the car Prompto’s hand went immediately to Noctis’s now fully hard erection and stroked him through his pants.

 

“Prompto.  I’m. Driving.” Noctis groaned out and Prompto laughed.

 

“But you’re soooo hard and I could help you out~.” His voice was too seductive and Noctis was trying to hold onto the little self-control he had left by holding the wheel tighter. Prompto was now leaning in closer and kissing his neck. He also began to unzip the other’s pants and Noctis swatted his hand.

 

“Quit it Prompto.” Noctis sounded annoyed and he was so fucking turned on now. He also had to serve back into his lane before he crashed into someone.

 

“You don’t want me to stoooop~” Prompto said as he palmed Noctis through his pants roughly. “I bet you wanna fuck me hard against your car. “ Prompto moaned into Noctis’s ear. Oh fuck, Noctis really wanted to. He really wanted to fuck Prompto against his car until he’s screaming but he can’t. He won’t take advantage of him.

 

It took a little time and a lot of patients but they finally made it back to Noctis’s apartment. Upon getting out of the car, Noctis walked the stumbling blonde inside the apartment. Once inside, Prompto jumped him kissing him sloppily. Noctis kissed back because he was so fucking turned on right now from all the teasing Prompto was doing to him. He was soon losing himself in the kiss but remembered that the other was not in the right state of mind and pulled back.

 

“W-we can’t. You’re drunk.” He breathed out before the other pulled him into another hard kiss and started to grind against him.

 

“I’m not druuuuunk~” Prompto slurred out and started sucking Noctis’s neck causing him to groan. Noctis kissed him fiercely before backing them up against the couch. He began to lose himself again before he pulled back completely and took a few steps back.

 

“No. You are going to go to bed and I’m going to take a very cold shower.” He told him causing the other to pout.

 

“Oh come oooonnnn~” He smirked stepping closer to Noctis and pulled him down so that he was against his ear. “I want your nice big dick soooo much.” He pulled bad and gave him a devious smile. Noctis had two options now: Fuck Prompto against the nearest wall or put him to bed and follow through on that cold shower. The first option was so fucking tempting but Noctis knew he couldn’t do it. He sighed before he physically picked Prompto up and carried him into a spare bedroom. Prompto thought he was actually getting some dick and cheered and kissed the other’s neck causing the other to groan deeply. Once in the room Noctis placed Prompto in bed and tried to leave but Prompto bought him down into another passionate kiss. He was on his last leg of his self-control and was surprised he made it this far. He pulled back once again and Prompto insisted that he stay with him so they could have some fun. Noctis got up and Prompto was pouting again which was so fucking cute.

“I’ll be back. I promise.” Noctis told the blonde and quickly left shutting the door. He leaned against the door and sighed. He really did need that cold shower right now. He went and took said cold shower and changed into his pajamas. He went to go check on Prompto and smiled upon opening the door.

 

Prompto was fast asleep.

 

Noctis went over to him and kissed his cheek gently. He chuckled quietly to himself. He wondered if Prompto would remember anything that transpired tonight in the morning. He kissed the blonde’s forehead before leaving the room, his heart was fluttering.

 

 

He really liked Prompto.

 

 

 

Maybe he was in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis probably has the best damn self-control ever like who couldn't resist a needy Prompto? Drunk!Prompto is my new fave. Keep being flirty my boy.
> 
> I looked up black cars and I never realized how good a Lamborghini looked and a Ferrari looks pretty damn good too. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon~


	5. I Really Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tell Prompto about last night and Prompto is embarrassed.
> 
> Also a glimpse of Prompto's work life and how much he fucking hates it but it's okay because Noctis makes everything better. So much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup fam
> 
> So this chapter is bit shorter than normal only because I'm doing a small time skip in the next chapter. See this as a filler chapter maybe? 
> 
> Enjoy it nonetheless!

Prompto woke up the next morning with a nasty hangover. He didn’t remember getting drunk or anything for that matter really after his third drink of alcohol. That was some strong tequila. He groaned in pain from his throbbing, fuzzy head and slowly sat up. He was dazed. He had to register where he was at first but realized he was in one of the spare rooms in Noctis’s apartment. He got out of bed and stood up immediately regretting his decision when the room started spinning and he felt sick to his stomach. He began heaving and oh shit he was going to throw up. He located the bathroom in the room and stumbled his way to it as quickly as his shaky legs would take him. He made it in the bathroom and reached the toilet just in time when his stomach lurched and he vomited up his alcohol from last night. Gods, he hated throwing up but then again, who actually enjoys it? He sat there emptying his stomach and he swears he’ll never drink again but he knows that’s a fucking lie. He continued puking for god knows how long before he was just dry heaving. He sat up and laid against the tub rubbing his temples to try the dampen the headache that was growing consistently. He tried to remember more of last night and why he was drinking in the first place. Right. The fancy restaurant. He was nervous as fuck but bless Noctis for comforting him.

 

Oh shit. He was with Noctis when he was drunk.

 

Prompto hoped to the gods that he didn’t say or do anything embarrassing when he was under the influence. He tends to be a little flirtier and teasing but only a little. He never out right teased anyone really so with Noctis, things couldn’t have been that bad, right? Prompto soon felt well enough to get up from the floor and remove himself from the bathroom. Upon entering his room, the door was being knocked on and he figured it was Noctis checking on him. He was correct and Noctis came in walking towards him. He let out a yawn wrapping his arms around the blonde and was leaning in for a kiss before Prompto stopped him.

 

“Hey I like just puked so I’m pretty sure you don’t wanna kiss me right now but good morning.” He laughed softly.

 

“You threw up? Are you okay?  Need any medicine?” Noctis asked a little frantic.

 

“Dude I’m fine, maybe some painkillers for my head but I got it all out of system. Alcohol isn’t my friend. You probably know since you had to take care of me last night. I don’t even remember what happened last night. Hope I wasn’t too annoying.” Prompto chuckled and Noctis let out a nervous laugh.

 

“Well… you weren’t necessarily annoying…” Noctis began and Prompto’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Oh fuck, what did I do?” Prompto questioned nervously.

 

“Well, the edited truth would be that you got drunk, I took you home, and put you to bed.” Noctis told him.

 

“And the whole truth…?”

 

“Does the phrase ‘I want your nice big dick so much’ ring a bell?” He let out a small laugh and Prompto eyes grew wide once more and he blushed hard.

 

“Fuck, I was a slut wasn’t I? Damn it I’m sorry I bet that was so uncomfortable.”

 

“It could have been worse. I kept telling myself that I wouldn’t get carried away or take advantage of you because you were drunk. And trust me, I so wanted to fuck you all over my apartment but I knew it wouldn’t be right. I put you to bed and took a cold shower.”

 

“Wow, thank you…. I’ve been taken advantage of while being drunk before. I consented but I didn’t know what I was doing. It really means a lot like it feels like you actually care about me.”

 

“Of course I care about you. You’re my boyfriend remember?” He wrapped his arms around the other once again and brought him into a hug kissing his cheek. “I like you Prompto. I will always treat you right.” He smiled. Prompto returned the hug smiling as well.

 

“I like you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours went buy and Prompto had to leave and get ready for work. Fuck, he hated serving so much. People got on his nerves a lot and they always left him shitty tips. Once he arrived at work he checked his section and sighed. Great, they were short staffed and he had about 9 tables to tend to. Fucking fantastic. This was going to be one hell of a night.

The night went on as planned, really fucking busy. All 9 of Prompto’s tables were taken and he was running around greeting his tables, getting drinks, taking orders, and he just wanted leave. It’s almost as if once he got one table, the hostess told him he had another table and he was losing his fucking mind. He already got yelled at by one customer because their burger had lettuce on it and Prompto almost told the lady to take the lettuce off her damn self but he had to resist and took it back to get fixed. The night seemed to grow worse when more people came in and they were slowly running out of different ingredients. People complained about every little thing and Prompto praised the people who actually understood the situation and were nice about it. Once Prompto had fewer tables and all his food orders were in, he went out back and took out a cigarette. He hadn’t smoked in a while but he was on edge. The first drag already calmed his nerves and he continued taking puff after puff. Soon the cigarette was out and he was tempted to smoke another but he had to get back to his tables. He popped in some gum once he got back inside and sprayed himself with a bit of cologne to mask the smoking smell. He got the food for his tables and thought he was in the clear until the manager told him he was closing server and he almost screamed. He hated closing so fucking much. The hostess got his attention once again and told him he had another table and he let out a heavy sigh.

The night began to slow down and soon Prompto had time to actually clean up a bit. It was almost closing so people wouldn’t come in and fuck the people who did come in 5 minutes before closing. The world must hate him because the hostess told him he had another table and groaned with annoyance. He told the host to get the customer’s drink order and he’ll bring it to them. The customer wanted a cola, light ice. He got the drink and put on his rehearsed smile as he brought the drink to the table.

 

“Sorry about your wait, I’m Prompto and I’ll be taking care of yo- Noctis?!” Prompto exclaimed and indeed it was Noctis sitting there in the booth grinning at him.

 

“The one and only. Man you look so cute in your uniform.” Noctis told him with a wink. Prompto blushed a little and laughed.

 

“How’d you know I worked here? And I look gross right now there’s nothing cute about it.”

 

“You’re always cute.” Noctis responded. “Also I didn’t know you worked here but I heard about this place and wanted to try it. I got off of work and this was the only place open until I realized you guys close soon. Sorry about that.”

 

“Nah it’s fine. So what are you ordering? I recommend the Trash Burger. It’s pretty sloppy but really good. Also the Rise and Shine Burger is good too if you’re into eggs on a burger.”

“I’d love to have you if I could.” Noctis wiggled his eyebrows and Prompto face palmed.

 

“Real smooth. But really I want to get the fuck out of this hell hole as quick as possible so order something before I let you starve.”

 

“That’s no way to treat a customer. I think I’m going to need a manger.” Noctis joked causing Prompto to groan.

 

“You’re impossible.”

 

“But you like me anyways.” Noctis smiled and Prompto sighed but smiled regardless. Noctis placed his order in and Prompto sat in the booth with him waiting for his food to get ready. Prompto told Noctis about his hectic day today and how he literally wanted to shoot himself causing Noctis to laugh. He also told him about the lady who yelled at him about the lettuce on her burger and Noctis said he’d do the same thing causing Prompto to glare at him. Noctis held his hand up in defense saying he was kidding and they both laughed. Soon Prompto went to get Noct’s food and another server, who was still there, stopped him.

 

“Hey is that you’re boyfriend?” She asked.

 

“Yeah he is.” He smiled in the direction of Noctis. Ah yes, Noctis was his boyfriend and he was so fucking happy about it.

 

“If you want, I could close for you. You can leave after you server him.” The server told him and Prompto looked toward her in shock.

 

“Are you sure? I can stay if you want.”

 

“It’s fine. Just roll some silverware, clean the tables in your section, and sweep your section then you can go. I’ll handle the rest.” She gave him a smile.

 

“Thank you! I owe you one.” He said and returned to Noctis with his food.

 

“How much do I need to tip to get you out of here earlier?” Noctis teased.

 

“Actually, once I serve you, clean my section, and role some silverware, I am free to leave so no tip is need.” Prompto told him. Tips actually were really nice to give but since it was Noctis, he didn’t have to plus the blonde already made a good amount of money tonight. Noctis ate his burger, which was a plain bacon cheeseburger with pickles, extra pickles. It baffled Prompto how someone could hate vegetables but love pickles so much. Prompto began cleaning up as the other ate his food. Once he was finished Noctis pulled out a fucking $100 bill to pay for his food.

 

“You can keep the change.” He told him plainly and Prompto raised his eyebrows.

 

“Dude your meal was like $12 you don’t need to tip this much…”

 

“I want to plus you now you have a little extra cash on you.” Noctis smiled and Prompto sighed before cashing him out putting the rest of the money in his tip wallet. He didn’t want this big of a tip from Noctis but bless him anyways for doing so. Every blue moon a customer would actually tip over 25% and that made Prompto happy. Noctis was soon taking his leave but before he did, he grabbed Prompto’s wrist and brought him in for a kiss. Fuck, there were probably people watching them. Fuck, they could watch all they want. Noctis pulled back with a smirk and leaned into his ear. “Come back to my place and I’ll give you a bigger tip.” Fuck. Fuck, when was the last time they had sex? A few days? Is that taking things slow still? Prompto didn’t want to question it because holy shit does he want to have sex with him. Noctis’s voice had a bit of lust in it and that went through Prompto. He pulled Noctis in for another kiss before he leaned in his ear.

 

“I guess I’ll be over then.” He responded with a smirk. “And make sure you don’t taste like pickles. Unlike you, I hate pickles.” He laughed as Noctis rolled his eyes and took his leave. The server that he talked to early came up behind him.

 

“Damn Prompto he’s hot. You’re really fucking lucky.” She told him.

 

“Yeah… I am aren’t I?” He smiled dreamily.

 

“You know what? You can go ahead and leave now.”

 

“What really?! I haven’t even rolled silverware yet.”

 

“It’s not that much and I can handle it. Plus the way you two looked at each other it seems to me that you have plan with him tonight.” She smirked at him and he blushed lightly.

 

“I… We… Uh thanks. I owe you double.”

 

“No problem! Go have fun with your boy toy.” She smiled and he rolled his eyes at the comment as he went to go get his things and took his leave.

 

 

Once he got to Noctis’s apartment, which he’s been to for the past few days, he rang the doorbell and Noctis answered immediately.

 

“What took you so long?” He joked and Prompto rolled his eyes.

 

“Actually, I got to leave a little earlier so if anything I’m early.” He shot back with a smirk.

 

“Well get your ass in here. I promised a bigger tip didn’t I?” He smirked as well before practically dragging Prompt inside and kissing him hard closing the door behind him. He pressed Prompto against the wall near the door and they kissed passionately. Prompto’s hands reached his neck and deepened the kiss as he let out quiet moans. Noctis pulled back placing his head on his forehead and grinned at the blonde. Prompto smiled back and they both stayed silent just looking at each other like they were communicating with their minds. Their usually lust filled eyes were shinning with something else. Was it love? They both were in love. The atmosphere around them wasn’t hot and heavy like it usually was. It was pleasant almost sweet, affectionate. Noctis leaned in to kiss him softly before speaking. “Hey, let’s have sex.”

 

“Now I could be going crazy, but I thought that was the plan.” Prompto chuckled.

 

“Yeah but like slow sex. Nothing rough, quick, or hard fucking. Taking things slow still just savoring the moment with each other… Damn that sounded cheesy.” He let out a laugh.

 

“Going all sappy on me I see.” Prompto leaned in and gave him a short kiss. “But that sounds really nice.” Prompto doesn’t remember the last time he had slow sex with someone. Has he ever had slow sex with anyone before? He wasn’t entirely sure but he was happy Noctis wants to.

 

“Good.” Noctis told him smiling as he grabbed his hand and both of them went to his room.

 

Upon reaching the room, Noctis gently laid Prompto down on his bed and they kissed slowly. Their kisses that were usually filled with heat and force were replaced by kisses of passion. Their tongue would brush against each other slowly that had them both moaning into the kiss. Noctis pulled back to remove his shirt and helped Prompto out his shirt before they started kissing again. Noctis soon trailed kisses down the blonde’s jaw to his neck and sucked lightly on the skin there. Prompto let out soft moans at the feeling. Those kisses soon travelled from his neck down to his chest where Noctis licked and sucked on a nipple gently earning him a louder moan. He gave the other nipple the same amount of love before kissing down his stomach before kissing back up and kissing the other on the lips. The slow movements would drive Prompto crazy all the time but all the light touches and sweet kisses felt so good.  The kissing lingered on for a while before Noctis sat up to remove his pants. Prompto shimmied out of his own pants and brought the other back down for another savoring kiss. Noctis ground his dick down firmly and they both groaned out. Prompto’s hands roamed over Noct’s chest and shoulders feeling the warmth of the skin which sent a shiver down his spine. Noctis’s hands travelled over Prompto’s stomach and hips slowly feeling the slight curve in the other’s body. They both took their time feeling over each other’s bodies putting each bump and sounds made to memory. Their tender touches lasted a while before Noctis sat back up to grab some lube from his dresser. He looked down at Prompto and wow was Prompto beautiful. The few red spots over his neck, his lips swollen and glistening from the kisses, and his chest rising and falling were all just beautiful. Noctis grinned at him before leaning down once more, kissing him lazily and slow.

 

“You’re beautiful Prompto.” Noctis muttered against his lips. The comment made Prompto blush hard and eyebrows rise. He’s been called a lot of things ranging from sexy to slut or whore but beautiful? He’s never heard that one before and it made his heart swell. He was going to respond but found those soft lips on his again. The lube was uncapped and Noctis squeezed some onto his fingers. He moved down to be in between Prompto’s thighs as he kissed and sucked on the skin there, tracing a lubed finger at the entrance. He pushed the finger in slowly and heard the other moan. He did this for a while before adding another finger in which Prompto arched his back letting out another sweet moan. He moved those fingers slowly stretching him out and hearing more of those sweet sounds coming from the blonde as he continued kissing over his thighs. He deemed him stretched and pulled his fingers out earning a whine from Prompto. He lubed his dick up before placing it at the entrance and slowly pressed in. They both let out a moan as they were finally connected. Noctis leaned back down and kissed Prompto as he slowly began moving his hips. Prompto’s arms wrapped around Noct’s back and he moaned out softly with each thrust. This feeling was pure bliss to Prompto from the kisses and Noct’s movements, just everything felt so good. He loved this. He loved this slow intimacy between them. Gods he loved Noctis. He never knew it was possible but he has fallen for the raven-haired man so much. It probably wasn’t right to love someone you’ve only known for about a week and a half but it just felt right, almost as if he’s known Noctis forever. They connected so well and he loved being around him. His mind halted when he let out a loud moan as Noctis’s thrust went deeper still at this slow savoring pace.

 

Noctis too was feeling the same way. He felt like he’d known Prompto all his life and he has fallen for him. It’s only been a little over a week and he truly felt love for the blonde. He loved Prompto. It sounded fucking crazy to him but he wants to spend all his time with Prompto. He never felt so complete unless he was with Prompto. Everything about the blonde was just perfect in Noct’s eyes and he’s glad he found someone like him. His thrust sped up slightly to get a little more friction and he moaned out against the blonde’s neck before he began sucking the skin their once again. Small mewls and moans left Prompto’s mouth when Noctis sped up a bit and he too began moving his hip to match the rhythm of the other. They were in sync with each other. This intimate moment together was truly amazing. They wish it could last all night but they were both reaching their climax. Prompto was the first to voice that he was close.

 

“N-Noct… I-I have to-” His words were stopped with another lingering kiss.

 

“Me too.” Noctis said as he sped up once more. Prompto moans escalated and he reached down to jerk himself to reach his release. A few minutes went by and Prompto was cumming against their stomachs with a drawn out moan. Noctis wasn’t far behind and soon came inside of him with a low groan. They rode out their orgasms, coming down from the euphoric high. Noctis pulled out slowly before lying down on the bed facing Prompto. The blonde faced him and was smiling and catching his breath

 

“The first time we had sex I said it was the best sex I’ve ever had. That was a lie; this was the best sex I’ve ever had.” He chuckled lightly still basking in the aftermath.

 

“I agree completely.” Noctis to was smiling and kissed Prompto lazily. “Do you have to work tomorrow?”

 

“Nope I’m off actually. Why?”

 

“I just want to spend the day with you lounging around watching movies, just simple things.”

 

“That sounds good. I could use a lazy day.” He smiled and curled up against Noctis. Noctis cuddled back.

 

“I really like you.” Noctis didn’t know if he should say that four letter world yet so he settled for something close to it. Prompto seemed to understand and kissed his chest lightly.

 

“I really like you too Noct.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wholeheartedly feel what Prompto feels as a server. Shout out to all the servers out there who goes through shit like he goes through. 
> 
> I wanted a cute fluffy sex scene so I wrote a cute fluffy sex scene. 
> 
> These boys are adorable~

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written porn in a long time so it was probably a weak start but I plan to get better at it. I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I like writing it! Comments are welcome as usually and thanks for reading!


End file.
